


The Lost Grail

by SebastionXheart253



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, My First Fanfic, Other, Spinoff, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastionXheart253/pseuds/SebastionXheart253
Summary: A Holy Grail War takes place in America that you join in on. You shall put your skills as a mage to the test. Teaming up with two other masters that share a similar wish as you do. It turns out to be three masters against the three other masters and their servants. Who will take the grail and who's blood shall stain the others soul.





	1. Intro/Chapter1: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first FanFic so please don't be to harsh.  
This is a spin off, not everything will be exact and character reactions and personality will be closely to what they originally are but not exact.  
I Do not own anything from the Fate Series please give credit to the proper creators.

Hello everyone Sebastion here, this is my first time writing a Fan Fiction so please don't be too harsh on me please.

Anyhow, *clears throat*

This is mostly an action Fan Fiction but i will do my best to try an include some romance for y'all.

I do not own anything from the Fate/ Series and i do not take credit for anything they create. I also do not take credit for any of the images that i use. I have put in three of my own made Characters for this but all the servants are either from the shows or the Fate/Go game.

I will try to follow servant behaviors the best i can but i will also throw in some of my own stuff so please do not get mad at me.

I shall be posting a chapter once or twice a week but please try and be flexible with me.

I do hope you all enjoy * gives a proper full upper body bow*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Narrator:

It was a nice peaceful day, the wind was blowing softly and the leaves were falling from the tree. Oh how it felt wonderful and many people would think and hope that this day would continue to be wonderful and the rest of the days as well... to bad that these were only hopes... and wishes.... As for once this day would end, so wouldn't the peace they all would know and miss.....

Y/n POV:

You woke up from the sound of your alarm going off, just laying there not wanting to move even though you had many preparations to do today. A few seconds would go by then you would sit up and turn off your alarm and look out the window watching as the slight breeze from the wind would drag along fallen leaves through the air. You thought to yourself of how nice it seems outside but mostly on how much you wanted to go back to sleep to make up for the sleep you knew you where going to loose in the days to come. You then heard your phone go off instantly knowing it was a text you unlocked your phone and looked to see who texted you. The number in your phone was listed as " Bell Tower" and the contents of the text would read " Tonight is the night, please make sure you are ready and have your servants summoned before midnight." You did not bother to reply to the text and just locked your phone and placed it face down on the nightstand. " I still need to pick up a few things before i can start my preparations" as you said this you got out of bed and started to get dressed, putting on your F/c shirt and black jeans. Walking out of your room you walked to the kitchen and would open the fridge to pull out a can of soda then walking over to the tv and turning it on to the news. Listening to the news you would hear them talking about the weather for the rest of this week " So folks, for tomorrow the weather looks to be sunny and in the low 26 Celsius, what a beautiful day it shall be." you would turn the tv off and mutter out loud " yeah with a chance of blood and death." Knowing that normal people don't know what is about to happen or for what reason you knew that you along with five others would engage in battle with Heroic spirits from the past and it would turn into a blood bath for everyone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time Skip~~~

Y/n POV:

While walking the streets of the city, you would be in search of a certain store to buy a few things you needed. These items sadly could not be bought in an normal store but only could be bought in a mage store, sadly you were having horrible luck trying to find one. You did not grow up in this city nor did you live here for long, maybe for a month or so. You found a cheap apartment here so you could prepare for the Holy Grail war that would take place here, you did not want to be in a place you did not know anything about so you wanted to learn a bit of the streets and different locations. This was mostly because you would like to avoid having a battle where many people would be but knew that this would probably not go to plan but you still would hold your hopes for it.

While walking the streets you would see a young woman on the other side of the street she seemed familiar but you did not know. She had black hair, a red button up shirt, a black short skirt and black leggings. You could swear you have seen her before but you just continued on your way trying to find the store you needed to find. After a few minutes you finally found the store and walked inside to see a cheerful older man, probably in his late forty's you thought, " hello sir how may i help you today?" He would ask you, you would bow your head in return and reply " Uh yes i am looking for some some gems and a few ruby stone pencils." The older man would walk to the back and come back with a medium sized bag that had the gems inside and also held onto three of the ruby pencils you asked for, " is that all for you today sir?" You walked over to the counter and pulled out your wallet and pulled out two Hundred dollar bills and placed them on then grabbing the items from the older man you replied, " indeed that's it, keep the change." You started to walk away as the older man started to say something to you " thank you sir, please have a nice rest of your day." As you walked out the store caring your stuff in one hand you used your other hand to wave and would start to make your way back to the apartment you where staying at.

As you made your way home you started to think back to the young woman you saw earlier and was trying to figure out where you have seen her or how you might know her. As you made it to your front door you gave up on trying to figure it out because you knew you would never see her again.

It was about seven at night, you would go to the living room and move all of the furniture to the wall and made sure the center of the living room was empty then looked back at the clock to see only twelve minutes had pasted while you moved everything. Looking at the now empty living room you examined the floor and started to rethink your original idea of using the ruby pencil to draw the summoning circle and was now thinking of another method that would still have a strong magic aura to it. A few second pasted until you walked into the kitchen and grabbed a steak knife and made your back to the living room to continue thinking about your new idea. Knowing that a mages blood is a great catalyst for summoning and was going to use your blood during the main ritual wondered if using your blood to draw the magic circle would be a good choice or not. A few moments passed as you finally decided to just cut the carpet out and draw the magic circle on the baseboard with the ruby pencil. After a hour went by you had finally finished cutting out the carpet and drawing the magic circle you decided to look at the time and notice it was now eight thirty at night. Still having plenty of time you decided to go outside of your apartment with a ruby pencil and started to draw small magic markers around your apartment, these markers were for a spell that you would activate after the main ritual to keep intruders away and that would allow you to know if a master or a servant are near your place. Walking back inside the apartment you noticed that it was now nine fifteen at night, now you just had to wait till it was nine thirty to start the ritual. You were told that most masters would summons either at nine or ten at night so you decided to do it at nine thirty when you felt comfortable knowing that most masters still wont have summoned a servant yet or were still getting to know their servant. As the clock turned to nine thirty you walked to the center of the magic circle and started the ritual with a chant, " Heed my words, My will creates your body, And your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call." as you chanted these versus you took the knife and cut your hand open and allowed your blood to drip in the center of the circle and you continued the ritual. " And obey my will and reason, Then answer my summoning! I hereby swear, That I shall be all the good in the world, That I shall defeat . . . all evil in the world! Then let thine eyes be clouded, With the fog of turmoil and chaos, Thou, who art trapped in a cage of madness, And I, the summoner, who holds thy chains! Seventh heaven clad, And the great words of power, Come forth from the circle of bindings, Guardian of Scales!" As you finished the chant the magic circle was now glowing with a tint of red, slight gust of wind would start to blow random papers around and your clothes would also start to move, then in an instant the room would be lit up with a flash of white light then everything went dark and the power to the apartment went out for a split second and you covered your eyes from the blinding light.....


	2. Ch2: The Conflict between Master and the Lance

A/N: Ello everyone!!

A/N Bows head down 

Rin Tohsaka Enters the frame and smacks A/N with a book

A/N places his hands on the back of his head 

A/N: OUCH!!! What was that for Rin!!!

Rin: I am disappointed at the first chapter

A/N: Yeah...... anyway lets move on 

Rin: Right, oh let me introduce myself. My name is Rin Tohsaka, I will be here to help keep our Author in line and on task

A/N: What she said, now I want to also apologize to everyone for our first chapter.... it was my first time making a fan fic and I approached it horribly.... 

A/N pulls out the script from last chapter and throws it over his shoulder

A/N: It was to clumped together to read properly and it honestly all sucked... I wont take it out but I will learn from it. 

Rin: Lets hope so.... that was all a mess....

A/N: Yeah yeah i know, but we live and we learn right?

Rin: I suppose

A/N: Anyway i hope you all enjoy the next chapter! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3rd POV:

As the bright light faded there was dust slowly settling to the floor the air in the room had a dense feeling of magic in the air which did not seem to bother Y/n.

Y/n uncovered his eyes and slowly looked around the room, as his eyes passed by the clock he noticed the time. The clock was now showing it was Nine Fifty.

A few seconds had passed and all the dust had finally settled and Y/n could see everything in the room clearly, so he looked around once more trying to find the servant he had just summoned and to his surprise they were no where to be found.

Y/n walked around the room for a few seconds and then he looked at the magic circle that he had drawn on the floor.

A loud noise could be heard from the other room as Y/n was about to touch the magic circle.

Y/n walked into the other room and saw a woman with light purple hair and red eyes, she was about five and a half feet tall about average height for a women her age. 

The woman looks over to Y/n and points a red spear at him.

Y/n POV:

Y/n walked into the room he heard the loud noise from a few seconds ago, he walked into the room and looked at the woman, she had beautiful light purple hair that was long and she had red eyes that he was mostly attracted towards. 

Y/n was staring at the women for a few seconds until she pointed her red spear at him

Woman With Red Eyes: So you are the one who summoned me here to this place, you look like your weak but i can sense your magic from here. Now tell me what is the name of my master who stands before me?

Y/n was surprised by her reaction towards him and he leaned against the wall that was next to him

Y/n: Well you already know i'm your master so you know you should tell me your name first

The Woman looked at him and smiled a bit and put her spear down and bowed

The Woman: Indeed you are right apologies master my name is Scathach.

Y/n smiled and bowed in return

Y/n: its a pleasure to meet you Scathach i am F/n L/n

The two of them both stood up properly at the same time and looked at each other

Scathach: The pleasure is all mine master L/n

Y/n sighed upon her addressing him by his last name

Y/n: please just call me F/n 

Scathach nodded her head and placed her spear against the wall next to her and looked around

Scathach: So this is your place i assume?

Y/n: Only until this war is over then i shall be leaving 

Scathach nodded to his response and continued to look around

Y/n was watching Scathach and looking her up and down

Y/n: I take it you are the lancer servant for this war?

Scathach looked at him and nodded

Y/n pulled out his phone and looked at the time it was now ten twenty, he put his phone away and walked over to the couch and sat down thinking of what would happen next.

Scathach watched as Y/n walked over to the couch and sat down.

Scathach: So master what is our plan?

Y/n looked at Scathach and raised an eyebrow at her

Scathach: What? am i not allowed to ask?

Y/n: well im actually just surprised, I would expect you to ask what my wish was for the holy grail.

Scathach shook her head and leaned against the wall she was next to

Scathach: That does not matter to me, you may or may not have a wish for the grail and that is for you to know not for me, my job is to defeat all the other masters and servants that is all.

Y/n sighed and leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees and had one of his hands hold up his head and the other was just hanging over his leg.

Y/n: I do not have a wish, i'm here for another purpose but i shall not say and to answer your question from earlier i am still trying to figure out a plan. I wanted to wait to make a plan till i knew what servant i would summon, now i know I have the lancer servant so i shall device a plan based on this now known information.

Scathach looked at him and shook her head then closed her eyes

Scathach: Just know If i do not feel like your plan shall work i shall do what i want to ensure our win

Y/n looked at scathach a bit irritated with what she had just said and then looked down on his right hand looking at his servant pack seal that was in the shape of a fox paws print but there were only three parts instead of five. He then sighed and looked back at Scathach

Y/n: You are my servant you listen to my orders and do as i sa...

Scathach had interrupted what he was saying and raised her voice at him

Scathach: YOU MAY BE MY MASTER BUT I WILL NOT FOLLOW ANY COMMAND YOU GIVE ME IF IT DOES NOT MEAN OUR VICTORY! 

Y/n looked at her even more irritated then closed his eyes.

Y/n: By the command of the master and servant pact i command you to obey every order i give you without any defiance.

As he finished saying this his hand glowed a dark red and one of the prints on his hand had dimmed and became a almost grey and a red aura surrounded Scathach and she felt a shock in her body.

Scathach was leaning down a bit in pain and looked at her master with anger.

Scathach: How dare you use a command seal on me! 

Y/n: You said you would defy me and i will not accept that, if you were to do what ever you wanted you would for sure get yourself killed and we would loose this war.

Scathach was still filled with anger and raised her voice again

Scathach: You are only a mere human! I am a goddess!!! I will not...

Y/n had raised his voice and cut her off from what she was saying.

Y/n: I AM YOUR MASTER! I give the orders and I will not allow you to ruin this win for me, now shut your mouth and go to the roof and scout for any danger that may come our way.

As he finished what he had said scathach scowled him then grabbed her spear and walked outside without saying another word.

Y/n sighed and sat back down and mumbled to himself

Y/n: I was hoping to avoid doing that.... but now i don't have to worry about her... for now..

Y/n looked at the time and it was not ten thirty seven midnight. He began to get lost in thought 

Y/n thoughts( Its coming close to midnight... what shall happen after that.. will the other masters start to fight and hunt or shall they sit and wait.... ) he leaned back into the couch and let our a worry sigh


	3. Ch3:The Clock Striking Midnight

A/N: Ello everyone!.... i wanted to apologize to everyone for how long it has been since this has been updated.... 

A/N Bows head down 

Rin Tohsaka Enters the frame and smacks A/N with a book

A/N places his hands on the back of his head 

A/N: OUCH!!! What was that for Rin!!!

Rin: You kept everyone waiting, be lucky all i did was hit you

A/N: Yeah your right...... anyway lets move on 

Rin: Right, oh let me introduce myself. My name is Rin Tohsaka, I will be here to help keep our Author in line and on task

A/N: What she said, now I want to also apologize to everyone for our first chapter.... it was my first time making a fan fic and I approached it horribly.... 

A/N pulls out the script from last chapter and throws it over his shoulder

A/N: It was to clumped together to read properly and it honestly all sucked... I wont take it out but I will learn from it. 

Rin: Lets hope so.... that was all a mess....

A/N: Yeah yeah i know, but we live and we learn right?

Rin: I suppose

A/N: Anyway i hope you all enjoy the next chapter! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3rd POV:

As the bright light faded there was dust slowly settling to the floor the air in the room had a dense feeling of magic in the air which did not seem to bother Y/n.

Y/n uncovered his eyes and slowly looked around the room, as his eyes passed by the clock he noticed the time. The clock was now showing it was Nine Fifty.

A few seconds had passed and all the dust had finally settled and Y/n could see everything in the room clearly, so he looked around once more trying to find the servant he had just summoned and to his surprise they were no where to be found.

Y/n walked around the room for a few seconds and then he looked at the magic circle that he had drawn on the floor.

A loud noise could be heard from the other room as Y/n was about to touch the magic circle.

Y/n walked into the other room and saw a woman with light purple hair and red eyes, she was about five and a half feet tall about average height for a women her age. 

The woman looks over to Y/n and points a red spear at him.

Y/n POV:

Y/n walked into the room he heard the loud noise from a few seconds ago, he walked into the room and looked at the woman, she had beautiful light purple hair that was long and she had red eyes that he was mostly attracted towards. 

Y/n was staring at the women for a few seconds until she pointed her red spear at him

Woman With Red Eyes: So you are the one who summoned me here to this place, you look like your weak but i can sense your magic from here. Now tell me what is the name of my master who stands before me?

Y/n was surprised by her reaction towards him and he leaned against the wall that was next to him

Y/n: Well you already know i'm your master so you know you should tell me your name first

The Woman looked at him and smiled a bit and put her spear down and bowed

The Woman: Indeed you are right apologies master my name is Scathach.

Y/n smiled and bowed in return

Y/n: its a pleasure to meet you Scathach i am F/n L/n

The two of them both stood up properly at the same time and looked at each other

Scathach: The pleasure is all mine master L/n

Y/n sighed upon her addressing him by his last name

Y/n: please just call me F/n 

Scathach nodded her head and placed her spear against the wall next to her and looked around

Scathach: So this is your place i assume?

Y/n: Only until this war is over then i shall be leaving 

Scathach nodded to his response and continued to look around

Y/n was watching Scathach and looking her up and down

Y/n: I take it you are the lancer servant for this war?

Scathach looked at him and nodded

Y/n pulled out his phone and looked at the time it was now ten twenty, he put his phone away and walked over to the couch and sat down thinking of what would happen next.

Scathach watched as Y/n walked over to the couch and sat down.

Scathach: So master what is our plan?

Y/n looked at Scathach and raised an eyebrow at her

Scathach: What? am i not allowed to ask?

Y/n: well im actually just surprised, I would expect you to ask what my wish was for the holy grail.

Scathach shook her head and leaned against the wall she was next to

Scathach: That does not matter to me, you may or may not have a wish for the grail and that is for you to know not for me, my job is to defeat all the other masters and servants that is all.

Y/n sighed and leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees and had one of his hands hold up his head and the other was just hanging over his leg.

Y/n: I do not have a wish, i'm here for another purpose but i shall not say and to answer your question from earlier i am still trying to figure out a plan. I wanted to wait to make a plan till i knew what servant i would summon, now i know I have the lancer servant so i shall device a plan based on this now known information.

Scathach looked at him and shook her head then closed her eyes

Scathach: Just know If i do not feel like your plan shall work i shall do what i want to ensure our win

Y/n looked at scathach a bit irritated with what she had just said and then looked down on his right hand looking at his servant pack seal that was in the shape of a fox paws print but there were only three parts instead of five. He then sighed and looked back at Scathach

Y/n: You are my servant you listen to my orders and do as i sa...

Scathach had interrupted what he was saying and raised her voice at him

Scathach: YOU MAY BE MY MASTER BUT I WILL NOT FOLLOW ANY COMMAND YOU GIVE ME IF IT DOES NOT MEAN OUR VICTORY! 

Y/n looked at her even more irritated then closed his eyes.

Y/n: By the command of the master and servant pact i command you to obey every order i give you without any defiance.

As he finished saying this his hand glowed a dark red and one of the prints on his hand had dimmed and became a almost grey and a red aura surrounded Scathach and she felt a shock in her body.

Scathach was leaning down a bit in pain and looked at her master with anger.

Scathach: How dare you use a command seal on me! 

Y/n: You said you would defy me and i will not accept that, if you were to do what ever you wanted you would for sure get yourself killed and we would loose this war.

Scathach was still filled with anger and raised her voice again

Scathach: You are only a mere human! I am a goddess!!! I will not...

Y/n had raised his voice and cut her off from what she was saying.

Y/n: I AM YOUR MASTER! I give the orders and I will not allow you to ruin this win for me, now shut your mouth and go to the roof and scout for any danger that may come our way.

As he finished what he had said scathach scowled him then grabbed her spear and walked outside without saying another word.

Y/n sighed and sat back down and mumbled to himself

Y/n: I was hoping to avoid doing that.... but now i don't have to worry about her... for now..

Y/n looked at the time and it was not ten thirty seven midnight. He began to get lost in thought 

Y/n thoughts( Its coming close to midnight... what shall happen after that.. will the other masters start to fight and hunt or shall they sit and wait.... ) he leaned back into the couch and let our a worry sigh


	4. CH4: The GIirl in Red and Black

Rin walks into the frame and waves

Rin: Hello everyone, sorry our Author is not here right now, he uhhh is not feeling well today...

A/n crawls on the ground behind Rin and struggles to stand up

A/n: I... am here..... but thanks to Rin.... i can not feel my ribs.... i think i need a hospital..

He collapsed to the ground and Rin stands in front of him hiding him from the screen

Rin: oh! there he is... uhhh... please enjoy the next chapter!!! Bye

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3rd POV:

As the clock struck midnight a bell could be heard through the whole city the wind started to pick up and leaves would glide through the cities streets. A few moments passed the whole city was silent almost like it was at peace with what would soon happen and all the destruction that would begin in the next few days. 

A young woman approached the bridge that Y/n was standing on. She stood on the other side of the bridge and just looked at Y/n.

Y/n looked over and saw a woman, it was the same woman he had seen earlier today while he was out shopping. She had long black hair that was in a type of ponytail, she was also wearing a red shirt that had buttons from close to the center to the rest of the way up to the collar, a short black skirt with black leggings underneath and black boots. 

????: I saw you in town earlier today, why are you out here so late at night?

????: I saw you in town earlier today, why are you out here so late at night?

Y/n turned and looked at her before he responded to her.

Y/n: I was out for a walk, I was captivated in the scenery of the city at night.

As Y/n finished his response to her the women put one of her hands on her hip and looked at the guy in front of her.

????: hmmmm you seem like you have another reason to be here as well... like you were waiting for the time... or may i assume this to be false.

Y/n sighed and looked at the women in front of him knowing she was a master in the war as well but he did not want to give himself away just yet until he knew which servant she had summoned.

Y/n: I was just out for a walk oh wait i did not catch your name. Allow me to introduce myself first. My name is F/n L/n.

Y/n gave the woman a proper full upper body bow and placed the hand with his command seals behind his back.

The woman watched as Y/n bowed and nodded her head.

Rin: I am Rin Tohsaka, it is a pleasure to meet you mister L/n.

Y/n stood up straight and smiled at Rin then nodded.

Y/n: The honor is all mine, I hate to be so straight forward with you but may I ask you a question.

Rin nodded and looked at Y/n in confusion.

Y/n: You did not approach me for no reason, so allow me to ask which servant you have summoned?

Y/n knew this was a risky question to ask and highly doubted Rin would tell him but he did not know any other way of finding out which servant she summoned without getting into a battle instantly.

Rin looked at Y/n in shock just exposing himself to her but she sighed and crossed her arms and stood there for a few moments thinking how to respond to him.

Y/n POV:

You watched as Rin crossed her arms and waited for a bit for her to respond not wanting to rush her you just waited for her to respond. 

Rin: Well you caught me off guard with that question so where you are not beating around the bush i suppose i shall answer your question truthfully, I summoned the Archer servant.

As Rin responded to you, you were a bit shocked that she just straight out told you which servant she had summoned. You thought that maybe you could recruit her to join you during the war.

????: Mistress! I do not think we should expose our selves to our enemy!

The new woman who was next to Rin had a bow in her hand and was looking at her master with concern.

You looked at the new woman and studied her for a bit, she Had green hair that also had blonde in it, she wore a green and black dress an that had a weird design on the front of it. 

You instantly knew which heroic spirit she was and smiled and bowed to her.

You: Ahh I see, it is an honor to meet you Archer, or should i call you by your real name?

The Archer servant and Rin both looked at you in shock and then the archer servant responded irritated with you.

Archer: There is no way you know who I am!!! Do not lie!

You laughed a bit and straightened yourself out once again then responded to Archer calm and confidently.

You: You are Atalanta, a famous huntress known as the Chaste Huntress. Do you still think I am lying?

Rin opened her jaw in shock due to you knowing which heroic spirit her servant was.

Atalanta: How.... how did you know.... Mistress allow me to kill him! He is a threat!

As Atalanta said this she could feel as something against her throat, she did not know what it was nor could she see it but she was scared and did not move then she heard you clap your hand once to make a loud noise.

You: Stand down lancer! Pardon her she is very defensive. Miss Tohsaka may I ask you another question.

Rin looked over at archer who was not moving who was still scared of what will happen, she nodded and looked at you waiting for your question.

You: Wonderful, miss Tohsaka may I ask you to join me for this war. I would be honored to have you join me and for us to work together.

Rin's POV:

As you heard Y/n ask you this question you stood there thinking for a few moments.

Your Thoughts: What?.. He wants us to work together... Does he not have faith in his servant to win alone... Does he plan on using me... Is this a trap...

You sighed then looked at Y/n and responded to him.

You: Before I answer your question I want to ask you a question of my own.

You looked at Y/n as he smiled and nodded, you knew that was his response.

You: Where we are being honest with each other, I hope to get an honest answer from you. Why do you want to work with me?? Do you just plan on tricking me and backstabbing me?

Y/n gave a genuine smile and responded to your question.

Y/n: Wonderful question and yes I will he honest with you, I would rather not spill more blood then what I have to. You seem like someone I can trust, someone I would rather fight side by side with.

You looked at him in shock not wanting to believe him but you could tell he was telling the truth, you hesitated before answering his question.

You: I see.... well I would rather live then die right here so I will team up with you... On one condition.. I want to know what your wish for the grail is.

You watched as Y/n crossed his arms and sighed.

Y/n: I see.. I suppose for you to trust me fully you want to know why I fight in this war.. I suppose I can tell you but not here. Lancer these are our allies you shall not harm them.

You looked over at archer as he finished talking and saw archer had stepped back a bit knowing his servant had finally put their weapon down.

3rd POV:

Archer stepped back to un-tense not feeling a blade near her throat anymore then looked at her master, before she could say anything Rin walked towards Y/n.

Rin: Archer we are teams with mister L/n, we shall work with him please do not try going against my orders.

Archer watched her master then nodded and followed Rin towards Y/n.

Y/n: please miss Tohasaka just call me F/n.

Rin stopped in front of him and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

Rin: Then just call me Rin, so its more fair and equal.

Y/n smiled and nodded, then he turned around and started to walk down the street.

Rin and Archer followed Y/n and they all started to head back to Y/n's place.

Y/n looked at the night sky as they all walked.

Y/n: What a wonderful night.


	5. Ch5: Teaming up with a Pair of Daggers

A/n walks into the frame with an irritated look on his face.

A/n: Apologies everyone, for not being here to greet you all last chapter.. There were some complications.. 

A/n looks down and stretches

A/n: Nothing to special today, I do hope you all enjoyed last chapter! I think it turned out well. Oh there is one thing I want to remind everyone before we start the next chapter. 

A/n clears his throat.

A/n: I just wanted to state again that I do not own the Fate/ series. This series is a kind of... hmmmm how would you call it? A spin off??? maybe well something like that. So i do hope you all enjoy the story.

A/n bows down

A/n: Now onto our next chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3rd POV:

As the three of them walked down the street heading back towards Y/n's house things were quiet between all of them, Rin was lost in thought, Archer was nervous about everything going on. Y/n did not seem to be bother about anything that was going on as if he had known it was all going to happen the way he had planned.

Rin's thoughts: * Who is this Y/n guy.... He seems kind and honest but... I cant shake the fact he is also very dangerous alone....Also his servant... Not once did his servant show them self but Y/n did tell us which class it was. The lancer class but we do not know what they look like who they might be or their skill. Archer did seem terrified though so that means his servant is also very dangerous.... I wish i knew more about him....

Y/n's thought: * Hmmm it seems everything is going more or less the way i thought it would. The only concern I have is the fact we are being followed. Sorry Rin but we wont be going directly back to my place just yet, it seems I need to either recruit this person or kill them.

Y/n took a right turn that lead the opposite direction from his house and started to walk down a street that would take them to a park.

Y/n: < Hey lancer how long do you think we have been followed??>

Lancer: < Let me see, they watched as you and the Tohsaka girl finished talking so not for to long, shall I confront them?>

Y/n smiled a bit

Y/n: < No allow them to follow but when we stop get the high ground just in case>

Lancer did not respond and just continued to follower her mast and his allies still concealing her presence to anyone and everyone.

Y/n's thoughts: ( I see that Rin and Archer have not noticed we have been followed, which tells me that this is the assassin class servant. This could be a good ally depending on which heroic spirit they are, if I am not pleased ill kill them and their master.

All three of them were walking down the street only a block away from the park, as soon as they arrived at the park they all stopped and Rin and Archer looked at Y/n confused.

Rin: uhhhh I thought we were going to be going to your house??

Y/n POV:

As Rin asked you that question you turned around and looked at them then crossed your arms.

You: Yeah I did say that but im afraid we had to take a quick detour I do apologies.

Rin looked at you even more confused then she heard someone speak from behind her and archer.

????: awwww you knew I was following you?? awww that blows... hmmmm so master what shall we do now??

Both figures walked out from the darkness and into the light to reveal them selves.

Y/n looked at the male the servant spoke to. It was a young male who had sort black gell styled hair that had dyed frosted tips. He was wearing a dark red pullover hoodie that looked like he had cut the sleeves short, with black jeans and red boots.

Y/n: indeed you did try your best but you can't hide from me sadly, so would you please do the pleasure of introducing your selves??

3rd POV:

Rin looked at Y/n confused and irritated as he casually admitted he knew they were being followed and just asked them to introduce them selves.

Before Rin could say anything to Y/n he could see she was getting irritated and he just put his hand up towards her to prevent her from saying anything, lucky for him she did not say anything and just walked behind Y/n and Archer followed behind her master.

Y/n looked over at the servant who was shorter then her master, she had short white hair and green-ish eyes, she was wearing a black vest with both her arms bandaged up but her left hand had a black glove on it.

The male sighed and crossed his arms and looked at Y/n.

????: Well this is something I did not predict would happen.... I suppose we should at least introduce our selves, My name is Shinji Watanabe.

Shinji gives a proper bow then stands straight.

Y/n smiled and bowed in return.

Y/n: A pleasure to meet you Shinji, my name is F/n L/n.

As Y/n stood up straight he looked at Shinjis servant.

Y/n: ahhh and you are the assassin class, Your name is Jack, or more well known as Jack the Ripper.

Shinji and Rin both looked at Y/n in shock, he knew another heroic spirits identity.

Rin's Thoughts: What! He knew the assassin class as well... Y/n who are you and how do you know so many heroic spirits...

Shinji: I see.... We are at a disadvantage..

Before Shinji could finish what he was going to say assassin walked up to Y/n and looked up at him with a smile.

Assassin: OH WOW!!! Someone who knows my name without me introducing myself!!! How do you know my name though?? When i was alive no one had any record of what i looked like or even my gender... but you knew? How!

Assassin pulled out a dagger and pointed it at Y/n, who did not seem to be bothered he had a dagger pointing right at him.

Shinji: Assassin! hold on! Do not hurt him! If he wanted us dead he would have already killed us both without hesitating.... so just stand down..

Assassin looked back at her master and then looked at Y/n, she started to finally sense his mana and power and jumped back towards her master a bit scared.

Assassin: What the.... master im..

Before Assassin could finish what she was going to say Shinji patted her head.

Shinji: I know Jack.. Now Y/n you have kept us alive this long.... what do you want?

Rin was looking at what was going on confused of what Assassin and Shinji where talking about.

Rin: < Hey archer.. what does Shinji and Assassin mean by he could have killed them? Is there something that I am not seeing here?>

Archer: < I don't know master.. Though I have been getting this feeling that this man we have teamed up is dangerous I do not know to what extent.. his servant is also a big concern..>

Rin sighed and just stayed on the side line waiting to see what would happen.

Y/n sighed and looked at Shinji and Assassin.

Y/n: well is it not obvious of what i want?

Shinji: If it was I would not be asking now would I?

Y/n: Rin let me bring you into this conversation for a second.

Rin walked up next to Y/n and looked at him.

Rin: uh sure

Y/n: Now Rin even though i knew we had a dangerous person behind us. What servants do we have on our team right now.

Rin looked at Y/n confused but replied to his question.

Rin: Well I have Archer and you have Lancer.

Y/n: now he has the Assassin class what does that mean.

Rin Stood there for a second trying to puzzle together what he was trying to get at until she finally figured it out.

Rin: wait you don't mean you want to add them to our team too!

Y/n smiled and nodded at what Rin had said then put his focus back on Shinji and Assassin.

Y/n: Yes I want to recruit Shinji and Assassin to join us. Having the Lancer, Archer, and Assassin classes on our team will fortify our victory in this war. Now Shinji what do you say?

Shinji stood for a few moments to take in everything that Y/n was saying then his eyes widened and looked at Y/n.

Shinji: Let me ask you something Y/n, you want to recruit two other masters because you already knew the other three masters already have made a team.

Rin looked at Shinji in shock, she had not even thought about it like that then she looked at Y/n waiting for his response.

Y/n: Well I see you put that together very fast. Let me ask you a question in return what made you think that?

Shinji: The fact that you did not kill Archer or her master and the same with me and assassin, but also the fact the city is still very quite.... There should already be at least one or two explosions from a fight going on from the other masters and servants.

Y/n smiled at what Shinji said and looked at Rin's facial expression which was in shock and horror of what she had figured out.

Y/n: yes that is correct. I had a feeling.. no i hoped the other masters would team together. now what is your answer.

Shinji: I see... well i have no other choice but to say yes or you will kill us on the spot.

Y/n walked over to Shinji and patted him on the shoulder as he walked past him.

Y/n: Good, now lets go to my place finally.

As Y/n said these words Rin ran up to catch up to him and Archer followed her master. Shinji and Assassin looked at each other before following behind.

Y/n: Ahhhh, I love when a plan comes together.


	6. Ch6: Three Stories

A/n and Rin both walk into the frame, Rin looks down and A/n just waves at the screen.

A/n: Hello everyone!!!! I hope you all are doing good today! Oh I forgot something! Rin could you please come closer to the frame.

Rin walks up to A/n and puts her head down.

A/n: Now Rin the incident that happened two chapters ago what do we say.

Rin: Im sorry...

A/n smile and hugs her surprising her.

A/n: Its okay I forgive you, can't be made for ever right? I mean yeah you hurt me physically but you know its okay we are on better terms now.

Rin nodded and looked at the screen.

Rin: Well everyone, we hope you enjoy this next chapter!!!

Both Rin and A/n wave to the camera.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rin's POV:

As you followed Y/n to go to his place you were lost in thought and a bit concerned of everything that had happened and what he is still hiding.

Your thoughts: ( The more and more time I spend with Y/n I become more concerned of what might happen.. but i also grow more interested in him... What am i supposed to do or say to him , how should i approach him about all of this... Who even is he... so many questions but no answers.)

You were so lost in thought you did not realize that Y/n had stopped in front of a house and you walked right into him and fell to the ground.

You closed your eyes and rubbed the back of your head.

You: ouch... sorry... i was spaced out..

You open your eyes and looked up to see Y/n had his hand out with a warm smile looking at you.

Y/n: Its alright it happens to all of us. Here let me help you up.

You looked at his hand and placed your hand into his and he helped you up.

Y/n: There we go, anything damaged??

You looked at him then looked away.

You: Nope, im okay... thank you though..

Y/n smiled and looked at the house and then looked back to everyone.

Y/n: Well this is it, welcome to my place, make your selves at home.

You looked at his place and noticed that he had several magic circles around it to make a barrier around the place to prevent anyone from finding it unless they already knew of the place.

Y/n walked to the door and opened it and waited for everyone to go in before him.

You looked at him and waited for Shinji, Assassin, and Archer to go in before you then you stood next to Y/n waiting till everyone was inside and out of ear shot.

You: So uh Y/n... there is something i want to talk to you about... but i don't know how to bring it up to you..

Y/n looked at you with a bit of a concerned look then he smiled and looked at the night sky.

Y/n: If you don't know how to bring it up then wait till you know how to, time will tell all and I know you will figure out how to bring it up, just right now you might not know and that is fine. It will come to you and when you know how to you will feel better that you waited instead of trying to push it out and say all the wrong things.

He looked at you with a smile and patted your head.

You were captivated in the words he had said, you were also a bit flustered with him patting you on the head the you walked inside without saying another word.

Y/n POV:

As Rin walked in you took another glace at the night sky and then went inside and saw everyone was standing in the living room looking around.

Assassin: For such a small place this is very nice!!! good job scary guy!

Shinji: Assassin... uhhg your going to be the death of me.. but she is right this place is very nice, the barrier around it also brings a safe feeling as well.

Archer just looked around and did not say anything.

Rin looked around and then saw a room that was destroyed and she could see there was blood on the floor that was in the shape of a magic circle.

Rin: hmm i see. Oh! yes this is a very nice place, though I do take it you have only lived here for a short amount of time.

You looked at her and nodded then walked to a wall and leaned against it.

You: That is correct Rin, I have only been living here for about a month and a half now.

Everyone looked at you then nodded understanding the situation even more now.

Shinji: So we came here for a reason correct?

Rin looked at Shinji then took a seat on the couch that was closest to Y/n.

Everyone else sat down as well and then everyone took their attention to you.

You: indeed, so we came here to be in private to finalize our treaty. Miss Tohsaka said she would team up with me if I told her what I wish for in this the holy grail. So i think it should be fair we all told each other what wish we all have for the grail.

Shinji and Rin both nodded in agreement.

Shinji: I think that is fair. So who is going first?

Everyone looked around the room then Rin sat up a bit more straight.

Rin: I will, then I think Shinji should go after me. That way we can here our leaders wish last.

Shinji and you both nodded and looked at Rin.

Rin: So my wish for the grail is simple. I don't have a wish for the grail, I do have a reason to be here but only because I was hoping to get answers on the actions of my father and everything the clock tower plans.

You nodded as you heard what Rin had to say and then looked at Shinji who was about to take his turn.

Shinji: Huh wow i figured everyone had a wish, guess you proved me wrong Rin, well my wish for the grail is simple, I want to destroy the Clock Tower so no more will suffer the way us mages do.

The room went silent as Shinji gave his answer, you thought it was noble but knew that even if the Clock Tower were to be completely destroyed the wars would not stop if anything they would become even worse and destroy more lives.

Rin and Shinji both looked at you and saw you stand up and walk over towards the window.

You: My wish, I don't have a wish, all I am here to do is to destroy the grail. That is all I want, nothing more nothing less.

Rin looked at you in a calm manor but Shinji looked at you completely shocked.

Shinji: You want to destroy the grail?? Is that even possible!

You looked back and looked at Shinji as you answered his question.

You: Of course it is possible if it was not possible I would not attempt it.

Shinji stood up as he heard what you said.

Shinji: If it is possible then why has it not been done before?!! Explain that mister smart ass!

You sighed then looked back out the window to see the night sky.

You: It has, someone destroyed the Holy Grail a long time ago. What they did not know was that once destroying the Holy Grail a Greater Grail is summoned to the world and a larger war is waged where thirteen servants are summoned.

You looked back at a confused Shinji an walked back to your seat as you continued your story.

You: As you may know there are only six servant classes, well this is wrong. There is actually eight servant classes. You have the six main servants. Archer, Lancer, Assassin, Caster, Saber, and Berserker. There are two other classes besides those, there is the Ruler class and the Avenger class.

Shinji sat down trying to process everything that he was hearing, Rin was shocked but was listening closely to what you were saying.

You: Now when the Greater Grail is Summoned thirteen servants are summoned two of each normal class and then one Ruler class. What the mage who destroyed did not expect that two teams were formed to fight for the greater grail and he saw as the person who won the war wished for the normal Holy Grail to be summoned once again.

Rin and Shinji were both captivated in your story and realized what would happen once this war was at an end if you would win the war and they seemed nervous and scared to what would be in store for them.

You sat back in your seat and looked at both of them.

You: I see you both have figured out what that would mean if I win this war, but let me reassure you one thing, if we win this war you two can go home and leave me to fight in the war for the Greater Grail. I will be fine with that and would rather not put either of you in danger.

Rin's POV:

As Y/n finished what you said you stood up instantly and got into Y/n's face.

You: I never said that I would just leave you! we are a team now which means that once this war is over I will also help you fight in the Greater Grail war.

Y/n and Shinji looked at you surprised about your out burst and you stepped back surprised at yourself as well.

Your thoughts: (oh no... why did I have to do that! why did I do that... i just volunteered to fight in another war for no reason.... what have I...)

Your thoughts were cut off when Y/n was standing in front of you and smiled at you.

Y/n: well thank you for that Rin it means a lot to me, but lets hold off on making any choice like that till we win this war alright?

You were lost in his E/c then you smiled and sat back down.

You: well yes of course, but from what you were saying before you were so sure we would win this war. Are you now doubting us winning this?

Y/n laughed a bit and sat back down in his seat.

Y/n: Of course not, we will still win this war and I will make sure of that.

You smiled at him then you all continued to have a casual conversation about each others experiences before the war started.


	7. Ch7: Lance and a Sword Collide

A/n walks into the frame and smiles at the screen.

A/n: Hello everyone!!! So a few things before we start this next chapter.

Assassin jumps in the screen laughing.

Jack: WOW so this is what its like being on this side huh?

A/n looks at Jack surprised.

A/n: Assassin! how!

Jack: Rin let me in.

A/n sighs then shakes his head.

A/n: Well then Assassin your going to help me then. Moving on as you all noticed yes a spoiler was released in last chapter, I will be writing a second book to go with this one. So i hope you all enjoy that one as much as this one. now moving on to the next part.

Jack: Oh thats my que! Hello everyone! We would like to thank everyone single one of you for readying and that we hope you enjoy this book!

A/n sighs then looks at the Jack

A/n: That was not it.. But jack is correct I want to thank you all! But what Jack was supposed to say was that this chapter will have a fighting scene and I am nervous about it because i have never written a fight scene... So i hope I do well.

Jack: oops, yeah what he said!

A/n: assassin you are hopeless... Im going to kill you off first...

Jack: HEY!!! THATS NOT NICE! What did I do to you! Kill Rin! She hurt you.

A/n: hmmm good point but no.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y/n POV:

After you all got done with the serious talk you all just started to enjoy yourselves and just have random conversations.

Shinji: Ha man I swore high school was when I would stop learning things but man I was wrong.

You laughed a bit to what he said knowing that he had to go through learning about advanced magic and more about each servant calss, then you grabbed your cup of tea and took a drink of it.

Shinji looked at Rin who could not keep her eyes off of you then he smiled a bit and leaned back where he was sitting.

Shinji: So Rin, got your eyes on someone? or is it just eye candy?

Rin stayed silent for a few seconds and realized what Shinji just said and glared at him, her face was a slight red tint.

Rin: What do you mean!!!! I was just just lost in thought is all! I have done nothing wrong here.

Shinji: Lost in thought huh? what you lost in thought about huh? Does it involve..

Rin interrupted Shinji before he could finish his sentence which you were interested in to know what he was going to say but let it go.

Rin: I was thinking about the fact that you can't mind your own business!

You looked at Shinji to see him laughing a bit at Rin then you smiled a bit enjoying actually having people around. You were used to working alone and not being with anyone and most times you preferred to be alone but having Rin and Shinji around made you happy which was a feeling you have not felt in a long time.

Shinji: Wow so rude I might cry... oh what shall I ever do! Well one thing is for sure, and that is at least my face is not as red as your shirt, like yours is.

Rin sat back down with an irritated look on her face and she just sat there annoyed knowing she could not say anything else or Shinji will turn it around on her.

You looked at Rin and saw how frustrated she was and she was just being petty about everything going on, you thought she looked cute this way, actually you thought she was cute in general but you would not be caught dead admitting it out loud.

Shinji: hmmm hey assassin mind going outside and heading back to where we started to follow them.

Assassin smiled and stood up and skipped away.

Assassin: Of course!!! im tired of being inside doing nothing I want to play.

You watched as assassin left the house and went invisible to go scouting, what a weird heroic spirit she was but how deadly and useful she was made her more valuable to the team and plan.

Rin looked at archer then stood up and walked to the window.

Rin: Archer would you go back to our apartment and do some scouting as well. I want to know about any movement going on in the city please.

Archer did not say anything and just disappeared to do as her master had asked her to do.

Shinji: So Y/n, we know you have the lancer class but we have never seen them, when do we get to finally meet them?

You looked up at shinji and just stared blankly at him trying to think of a response before you just shrugged your shoulders at him as your answer and he just didn't ask again.

Lancer: < Master, I sense a servant nearby and it is not assassin or archer. What are your orders?>

You walked over to the window next to Rin and looked outside the window and thought for a second.

You: < Go intercept them, toy with them for a bit but if things get out of hand let me know and ill back you up. Do not use your noble phantasm unless i give you the order to>

Lancer: 

Lancers POV:

You jumped off the roof of the house and went straight towards the servant you had sensed, you stayed invisible to be able to see your target before they saw you. You were on a roof above the servant you had sensed and saw someone standing in the middle of the street with full body armor on, almost like they were a knight, they had a big red sword in their hand, it looked like it could be a great sword but you could not tell.

You were on a roof above the servant you had sensed and saw someone standing in the middle of the street with full body armor on, almost like they were a knight, they had a big red sword in their hand, it looked like it could be a great sword bu...

You stayed on the roof above your target waiting to see what they would do before you made your move.

????: uhhhhggg come on already! Stop hiding already, i know your hear!

You were a bit shocked they could sense you but you shrugged it off and made your self visible and jumped off the roof and stood across the street from your target.

You: So you knew I was there. That means you let me know you were around so you could lure me out?

The person laughed a bit as they started to turn to look towards you.

????: well duh that is what my master ordered me to do after all.

You clicked your tongue and just studied the person a bit more and made a final observation that they were the Saber class, you knew fighting a saber class was a bit risky even for you but you had faith you could easily kill your target if need be.

You: So why did you lure me out here? was it to fight? or was it to just say hi?

The saber laughed at your remark and pointed their great sword at you.

Saber: The first one smart ass, now prepare your self Lancer!

You got into your battle pose. You and Saber where just staring at each other waiting for one of the other to make a move.


	8. Ch7.5: Lance and a Sword Collide

A/n walks in and waves at the screen

A/n: Hello every one! so uh yeah last chapter.... Yeah i got super nervous and decided to put the chapter into two parts.... I know im stupid for doing so.... But hey at least there will be a whole chapter for fighting!

A/n froze in place then face palmed

A/n: I just realized.... I was nervous about a small fight scene in a chapter... but now I have turned it into a whole chapter..... im an idiot...

Rin off screen: IDIOT!!!!

A/n sighed then waved at the screen and walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

scathach's POV:

You looked Saber up an down many times waiting for them to make a move, you knew making the first move could easily get you killed.

Saber: What Lancer! Afraid to make the first move?!

You: Do you think your impatience will make me fall into your trap?

Saber laughed a bit then in a split second was right in front of you with their sword swinging towards your head.

You: Foolish

You used the bottom half of your spear to block Sabers attack pairing it making Sabers sword back up and for them to loose their balance. You saw this as an opportunity to bring up the blade on your spear to slice Sabers chest. Saber reacted fast enough to back up and make you miss your slash. You backed up a bit to get a little more distance between you two.

Saber: Not bad! Almost had me there, but to bad for you I don't plan on loosing this fight!

You pointed your spear at Saber and gave them an evil smile.

You: I do not plan on loosing here either Saber.

Saber rushed at you once again and you held your spear with both hands to block the attack this time locking both you and Saber in place seeing who will let their grip go first. Saber lifted up their sword and brought it back down landing on your spear once again making the ground you both stood on crack a bit. You were able to dig your feet into the ground a bit to help you keep your balance and you used the rest of your strength to push Saber off of you, as Saber was in the middle of trying to gather their balance you took your left hand off your spear and thrust your spear towards Sabers chest and your hit its point. Your spear had made contact with Sabers armor, this caused the armor to crack a bit and Saber to move backwards even more.

Saber: Wow.. powerful and clever...what a pain...

You laughed a bit to Sabers remark and spun your lance around and pointed it at Saber once again.

You: Aww i'm sorry to be such a pain but you know this is fun for me.

Saber clicked their tongue and got into their battle stance holding their sword with both hands looking for an opening to strike. Before Saber could take any longer to think you had started to rush them as they went to block you, you moved quickly to strike their side with your spear. Saber noticed the change in attack and dodged just in time to make a counter attack, you saw their sword coming towards you but you used the bottom half of your spear to block the attack and jumped backwards. Saber was about to rush you but then stood their for a few seconds and put their sword away and looked at you.

Saber: Be lucky my master called me back or I would have killed you Lancer!

You looked at Saber and held your lance behind your back then you turned around and jumped on the roof you first where on when you first found Saber.

You: Oh how wrong you are there Saber, until next time.

You turned invisible again and jumped away, you heard Saber say something before they also disappeared.

Saber: Bitch....

Y/n POV:

It has been about thirty minutes since you sent Lancer out to confront the servant, but things have been pretty quite around your area and even with Rin and Shinji. Rin was drinking her cup of tea while Shinji was on his phone.

Lancer: < Master i have returned. The Servant was called back by their master.>

You went and sat down at your seat and leaned back while closing your eyes.

You: < Did things go well?>

Lancer: < Indeed we fought for a little bit. It was the Saber Class>

You:< Huh interesting. How did the fight go?>

Lancer: < It went fine, i struck the Saber in the chest but only cracked their armor.>

You sat their taking in all the new information.

You'r Thoughts: ( So they sent their Saber huh? interesting. Wish i was their to see which heroic spirit it was. oh well, we will run into them soon enough.)

As you were thinking you started to fall asleep lost in thought planning how tomorrow will go.


	9. A Little help from the comments plz

A/n walks into the frame

A/n: Hello everyone, so talking about last chapter real quick, I think it went well, but I would like all of your thoughts about it. I would love the feed back!

Rin walks into the frame

Rin: Now moving onto the next part, our author here ran into a slight issue he did not think of before...

A/n rubs the back of his neck

A/n: Yeah..... so uhhh I wanted to ask you guys if.... uhhh... help me out rin...

Rin: What he is trying to ask is if you all would mind if the magic the master used in this story to not be based fully onto the magic that is used in the normal Fate/ series.

A/n: Yeah!..... I realized that trying to do that might be a bit to difficult for me to work with... So the next chapter will be postponed until I have a clear answer.

Rin shakes her head.

Rin: You are so helpless you know...

A/n: Yeah I guess I am....

Rin waves to the screen and leaves.

A/n: I really am sorry everyone.... but the sooner we can get this solved the sooner I can start updating the story again! until then please feel free to go check out the other story I am going to be working on as well!

A/n Waves to the screen and leaves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This should be a good time to mention again that I do not own the Fate/ series or any of the characters from the series and I do not claim to own any of it! so please go give the creators the proper credit.


	10. Ch8. Disturbance with Innocent Souls

Rin walks into the frame and crosses her arms as A/n walks into the frame.

A/n waves to the screen and gives a slight smile.

A/n: "Hello everyone! It's been a while since I posted a chapter for this story and Missed writing this story."

Rin: " And sadly I can't say you were being lazy and didn't want to write..."

A/n gives an awkward laugh.

A/n: " Yeah... So to the main thing. There have been zero comments on helping me solve the issue I was having and I even posted this story on another fan fiction place... Sadly still nothing..."

A/n sits down and looks away from the screen.

A/n: " So this means i'm just going to go ahead and do the magic my way, I do hope you all are okay with it... I mean if you were you would have said something right?..."

Rin smacks A/n.

A/n: "Hey!"

Rin: " Don't push it"

A/n: " Sorry.... Well onto the story! Hope you all enjoy!"

Rin and A/n wave to the screen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rin's POV:

Shinji kept mostly to himself as we talked as did I, We kept having different conversations about believes of the holy grail wars of that past. He did not really seem to care about any of the previous wars or even this one, even though this would be a war he would most likely loose his life too.

Shinji: "Yeah I mean the wish part of these wars seems amazing and I mean that's why i'm here but you know I don't like that innocent people get dragged into it, you know?"

You: " Innocent lives are lost during every war, at this point it is something that just happens. But I do understand where you are coming from."

You let out a slight sigh and looked over at Y/n, as you looked at him you got lost in thought and spaced out, zoning Shinji out.

You: ( Huh seems like Y/n fell asleep, he seems to calm for all of this but so well calculated... He seems so dangerous but his smile shows an innocent side of him. His eyes though, those E/c eyes of his, so much pain can been seen in them.... Maybe one day he will open up to me...)

Your thoughts were cut short when Shinji noticed your thoughts were elsewhere.

Shinji: " Hmmm ahh makes more sense, I thought you were being rude to me but I can see your mind is on our mysterious leader."

You looked over at him a bit shocked finally snapping out of your trance.

You: " huh?! Oh no please as if... "

You could feel your cheeks were a bit warm but still denied everything.

Shinji: " Ha sure, but one question for you if you don't mind."

Shinji's request to ask a question was a bit odd but it seemed serious and important, you nodded your hear.

You: " Alright, lets here it."

Shinji sat forward and put his hands together in front of him.

Shinji: " Do you trust this guy... Like everything he has told us, it seems so true but at the same time.... Can we trust his word... I mean come on we really don't know anything about this guy."

His question threw you off but you understood his question, you kept asking yourself the same thing. Part of you wants to believe him but part of you does not trust anything he says. Was this Y/n really to be trusted. It seems he knows more about us then we know about him.. But how..

You: " Honestly I don't know but I want to believe him, so for now I will.. Though I hope he opens up to us soon..."

Shinji did not respond he just nodded his head and sat back and took a quick glance at the sleeping mystery person in question.

After you answered his question things between you two seemed a bit awkward. The room was quiet, which made it difficult not to be in your mind thinking about the entire situation.

You: ( I want to know who you are Y/n.... Can we really trust you, or do you plan on killing us...)

Shaking your head to clear your mind a bit you let out a gentle sigh before breaking the silence in the room.

You: " The reality of it is we need his help, he seems to have so much control over this war and no one even knows."

You turned your head towards the sleeping man that was the main topic for tonight.

You: " He knows both our heroic spirits, which means he knows many more... He must know more about the previous wars that we do not know.. It's kind of unsettling thinking about what all he might know."

Shinji: " He knows our heroic spirits which means he also probably knows their noble phantasms. Looking at him he does not look like a mage but his magic presence is just to over whelming."

You instantly looked at Shinji thinking back to what him and Assassin had said about Y/n.

You: " Wait?! What do you mean? I do not sense his magical presence, also what did you mean earlier when you said if he wanted to kill you and assassin he would have?"

You were a bit energetic trying to get your answer but you were also scared to know what they meant. Could Y/n really have been able to kill them without a problem?.

Shinji brought his attention back to you and he closed his eyes and shook his head.

Shinji: " Honestly if you can't feel his presence then that is for the better. Now for your other question, Assassin got scared because when she brought the knife up to him he released more of his magic presence and scared her. "

He shook his head and leaned forward.

Shinji: " hell even I could feel that he is capable in handling himself against a servant. Just the way he holds himself and how calm he is about all of this. It honestly scares me.."

You stayed silent trying to take in what Shinji just said, is Y/n really that strong. Thinking about is only makes you a bit more tense and scared of him.

You were spooked when you heard the door close, you looked over to see who it was but no one was seen. You looked closely and noticed there was some movement in the air.

????: " No need to worry about my master, what he says is true. He only wants to shed as much blood as he needs."

You saw that a women would appear next to the window near you and she startled you. She was holding a red spear, indicating that it is true she was the lancer servant.

Shinji: " well where the bloody hell did you come from? Holy shit, scared me half to death."

You: " So your his servant, Lancer. You say his intentions are true but how can we even trust your word?"

Lancer gave a smirk and looked at you placing her spear down against the wall and crossing her arms.

lancer: " That is for you to decide, but if you want proof that his intentions are true ask him yourself."

You sighed and just looked over at Y/n who was still asleep.

Lancer walks over to her master and pushes his arm that was holding his head up, waking him up.

Y/n: " Well that was a rude way to wake someone up."

Y/n stretched his arms out and yawned then lancer walked back over to where she left her lance and grabbed it.

Lancer: " We have an issue."

You looked at her confused before you could answer Y/n was right next to his servant.

You: "Let me guess Caster is on the move?"

Lancer: " Yes, she is starting to place magic circles around a small district to drain their life force."

You looked not to surprised but more worried, of course it would be the caster servant to be the one to collect human souls for power.

Y/n: " Hmm well I did not expect them to work so fast, but still knew they would do this."

You got irritated once again he knew something like this would happen and is doing nothing about it.

You: " Is that all you can do?! You predict an action the enemy makes then you just find a way to counter?! You knew this would happen why not do something to stop it before it happened!"

You were pissed, this whole time he has predicted everything and does nothing to counter it before hand but waits till it happens then does something about it.

Y/n smiled and put his arm out and placed his hand on your head making you freeze not knowing what was going on.

Y/n: " Don't worry Rin, I have countered this before it happened. Well more like I have given us a window to act. I placed a magic circle on that bridge, its the center point of everything and for caster to place her circles she will be close to that one which cancels magic."

You were frozen in shock feeling like an ass for going off on him, but he actually had planned and countered something before it actually happened... What all can he do.

Shinji: " Wait, so hold on that will even cancel out a servants magic? Like they have a higher concentration of magic and even use their masters magic as an amp basically."

Y/n looked at Shinji and shook his head to disagree.

Y/n: " see magic circles are the basis for a strong magic spell, I placed my circle before caster. My magic cirlce has been there longer and has collect more mana from the environment around it. Its like if i made my own pond and someone wanted to cover it with paper. My ponds water will just disturb the paper at first then eventually the paper will become a wet web basically then it will vanish."

Shinji never said anything probably because he felt dumb for not thinking about that first but honestly most mages forget about that. It's a simple concept but it needs to be refined perfectly. One thing that Y/n left out is to make a magic circle to gather mana from the environment you must find a basis of what it will absorb and where the source will be from. This is the concept of Alchemy in a way.

Lancer: " I do not think she has figured it out but once she knows she could probably find a way around it. "

Y/n: " Yes but it will take her some time plus if we can get there to confront her and her master before she can then we do not have to worry."

Lancer looked at her master and sighed.

Lancer: " So this is what you meant by the person who holds that bridge will win this war."

Y/n smiled at his servant and nodded.

Y/n: " There you go, you figured it out."

You were confused on what is going on but what Lancer said and what Y/n had just explained he has a point. That bridge is almost directly the center of the city, so who ever can hold that bridge with magic or even physically they will have the upper hand over everyone. Clever, but how long can we hold control of that bridge?


	11. Ch9. The Fall of aWitch

Rin and A/n walked into the screen. They both looked at the screen and waved with smiles on their faces.

Rin: "Hello everyone"

A/n: "What she said! Also i hope you all enjoyed last chapter, I know it was slow and some of you may not like it but that's fine!"

Rin shook her and and just sighed.

A/n: " Now before we start next chapter I just wanted to say that the chapters from here on out will be a lot longer. I may make them longer or just put them into two or three parts. I will think about it or here me out. Let me know what y'all think."

Rin Smacked the back of his head.

A/n: "I saw that one coming... Well anyway, is there anything else Rin?"

Rin shook her head in disappoint at him.

Rin: " Your hopeless, but I think we pretty much have covered everything. Though the name of this chapter gives this whole chapter away..."

A/n snaps his fingers in remembering something.

A/n: " Yes! That's it. So yes the name of this chapter does give it away and yes I know it seems like this was rushed but its not, well kind of.."

Rin looks at him confused.

Rin: " Well kind of?? what do you mean..."

A/n: " Well I have planned 90% of the chapters out without including if i split them apart or decide to add some in between but I wanted this whole chapter to be about the Caster servant and their master. But to take a whole chapter to kill two people it is kind of rushed.

Rin sighs and walks away.

A/n: " Yeah I knew she would be disappointing in me, but hey that is why the chapters from now on will be a lot longer. Well anyway I hope you all enjoy! I have to go talk to Rin... Save me..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y/n's POV:

You looked over to see the look on Rin's face, she seemed confused and worried. I hope she knows I won't let anything happen to her and I will do my best to not let anything happen to anyone innocent.

You: " Shinji, send Assassin to the park we met at, I want that to be used as a back up battle area."

Shinji: " Huh? oh uh yeah sure.. Assassin, do as he said."

Assassin jumps up on the couch.

Assassin: " Ahh but I want to fight! "

You: " Assassin, if all else fails we will fall back to where you are, I want you to be ready for anything. You will get to fight just be patient."

Assassin lets out a huge sigh and just dissapears.

Shinji: " So what am I supposed to do?"

You turned around and looked at Shinji and leaned against the wall next to the window you were near.

You: " You and Rin will stay here, me and Lancer will go confront the Caster and their master."

Almost instantly Rin slammed her hand on the table in retort.

Rin: " No! I will not just stay behind and let others fight for me! I joined this war to fight and protect!"

You sighed and gave Rin a stern stair.

You: " Rin listen to me now, If you want to protect others then you need to stay here."

Rin: " I will not stay here! I am going out with you to fight!"

You were finally tired of wasting time arguing with her so you must do what you must to protect her even if it means to upset her.

You: " If you come with, you will get in our way! You will only slow us down and be no use to us! There is no ifs ands or buts, You want to protect others stay here and out of my way."

As you said this you saw the look on Rin's face, she was crushed. This made you upset at yourself because you did not mean any of what you said, but you needed to say it to protect her.

Rin turned around and sat down on the couch with her head down not showing her eyes.

You opened the door and you and Lancer left the house leaving Shinji and Rin at your place. This is what it means to protect others and that is to make sacrifices, weather it be your life or to hurt the ones around you.

Lancer: " Master, what you said is true."

You: " Enough, I didn't mean what I said to her but I want to take care of this alone. To keep them safe they must stay here. "

Lancer sighed and just stayed silent. Not wanting to upset you anymore she just followed you.

You: " Tonight we shall kill the Caster servant and their master. If they wish to harm innocent souls then I shall take their life."

You kept walking down the streets making your way back to the bridge. Hopefully you can make it to there before Caster can. You already knew this was going to be a complicated war but things have become a bit more easier and a bit more complicated. It became easier by getting two team members but you did not expect that three other master would team up either.

This has put a dent into your plans but you can still work around it all. Hopefully things do not get any more complicated even though you could already tell things would be.

You were in thought as you and Lancer begun to get closer and closer to the bridge. Things seemed quiet but you could also feel a dense pressure of magic. This was to be expected, Caster put several magical circles around this area.

You: " Well then the density of this magical pressure is pretty bad, but it seems to be childs play."

Lancer: " Could this possibly be a trap? Maybe they are trying to lure us in."

You stopped and looked around trying to get a better grasp of the situation.

You: " Not likely, this all seems to sloppy to be planned out. Most likely a master who does not know anything is giving commands to the Caster."

You and Lancer kept walking, you both stayed quiet to listen to your surroundings.

Lancer: " Master how do you know so much about us servants. So far you have known the true names of all the servants you have seen. Archer, Assassin and me. It is quite curious?"

You stayed quiet for a bit and then finally you gave her an answer.

You: " Lets just say I do my research.."

Lancer stopped and just looked at you. You eventually stopped when you were a bit of distance away.

You: " You want the truth, I also know that Rin and Shinji are both asking the same question. Why does it matter how I know, what is important is that I do know. This gives us a strategic advantage over our enemies. "

Lancer: " So what is the percent probability that you will know the last three servants true names and what they can do."

You stood there thinking of your answer until you sighed and turned around to look at her.

You: " Ninety two percent, chance that I know the last three servants."

Lancer just stayed quiet and continued to walk, until she caught up to you and then she just looked forward.

Lancer: " At some point before this war is over you will need to tell the truth... I also know during this battle I will learn more about you, that you do not want the other two to know or see.

You nodded and turned around to continue your way towards the direction to the bridge.

Lancer followed right behind you as you two kept walking towards the bridge. After a few more minutes you both finally arrived at the bridge and saw someone standing there talking to them selves unaware of your presence.

???: " Uhhg god damn it Caster, you have failed me! Why are these peoples souls not ours!"

You took a step closer and spoke up.

You: " Well that would be because of me, those innocent souls will not be yours tonight. "

The person turned around scared that you came out of no where.

????: " How dare you stand in my way! Do you know who I am?!"

You looked at the person, it was a female. She had long blonde hair that was straight, She was wearing a White shirt with a tan jacket over it, red leggings with a dark orange skirt. Looks like a normal school uniform.

You: " Pardon me but I do not, but at the end of tonight it wont matter."

The girl just scoffed at you and crossed her arms.

????: " My name is Asuna Kabayashi, you shall not talk to me like this any further, Caster!"

You looked behind her when you saw her servant show up.

It was a person wearing a black and purple cloak, they covered their eyes with the cloak, you could barely see their hair was a dark blue.

Caster: " Yes master, would you like me to get rid of him?"

The caster had a woman's voice, this instantly gave away who she was. Well for you at least it did.

You: " Ahhh I see, it all adds up now

You: " Ahhh I see, it all adds up now."

The master gave you a agitated look and put one hand on her hip and stared at you.

Asuna: " What makes sense?"

Caster: " Hmmm I think he is just loosing his mind, possibly trying to gain more time to live."

Asuna: " Shut up Caster! If i ask him a question I want to hear what his answer is."

Caster just stayed silent and watched over her master to protect her.

You: " Oh its really nothing, Just which heroic spirit you are is all. "

Asuna crossed her arms once again and started laughing.

Asuna: " There is no way you know which heroic spirit i summoned you're a fool."

You took a step closer and put your right hand in your pocket.

You: " Oh trust me I know."

Asuna: " Oh and if you know please do tell me! Im dying to know"

You smiled and dug your hand deeper into your pocket not drawing attention to it and grabbed a small blade you had in your pocket.

You: " I wont give her name away, but I'll give away her noble phantasm. It is called Rule Breaker."

Caster instantly got in front of her master to protect her.

Asuna: " Huh?? Rule Breaker? Caster! What is this! You never told me what your Noble Phantasm is!"

Caster: " Sorry master it must have slipped, but this man is very dangerous, he knows my identity which means he has.."

Caster was cut off by her master walking in front of her and slapping her across the face.

Asuna: " How dare you not tell me everything!"

You saw this as your opening you pointed your left hand at Caster signally Lancer to attack.

Lancer rushed over and got behind Caster and thrusted her spear out in front of her to try to stab Caster, Caster had dodged the attack and stared at Lancer.

Caster: " master! You shall die here lancer!"

Lancer just smirked and spun her spear around and placed it behind her.

You took the opportunity to pull the blade out and throw it at Asuna, knowing if the master dies the servant will vanish shortly after.

Asuna: " Caster destroy theemm..... AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The blade hit her right in her left shoulder blade, she screamed in pain, this drew the casters focus on you but was instantly redirected by lancer who slashed right at caster cutting her robe.

Caster: " Ah you bitch! Dont get in my way."

Caster put her hand up and as she did several magical circles appeared in the air and gave off a purple glow.

You put your left hand into your other pocket to pull out another blade as you walked up to the master who was on the ground screaming in pain, you placed the blade in your right hand now. You were right next to her, kneeling down you grabbed her hair and pulled her hair back forcing he to look up at you.

Asuna: " You bastard! Ill kill you!"

You put the blade to her throat and looked at her and gave her a smile.

You: " You were right about one thing, you were dying to know."

Caster attacked Lancer with several strong attacks but she just dodged them all and was closing the gap between her and Caster.

Caster had no time to counter or move she was struck in her right arm as Lancer swung her spear to close the gap even more.

You looked up at their battle and dug the blade tight against Asuna's throat and drug it from one side of her neck to the other. Blood rushed down her throat staining her close in a crimson color. You let go of her hair and watched her lifeless body fall to the ground, you brought your knife up and wiped the blood off of it on your pants.

Caster looked over to see her master was now dead and froze in place, lancer saw this and also stopped waiting to see what would happen next.

Caster: " You killed my master.... Poor child, she had no experience and yet she was here and now she is dead."

You walked over to Caster with the blade still in your hand and looked at her.

You: " Caster you soon will disappear, stand down or die as well"

Caster looked at you and just shook her head.

Caster: " You may think you know me but you.."

Before she could finish what she was saying you stabbed her right in the chest where her heart would be with your blade and she slowly fell to the ground.

You: " I know you to know you would not just give up, you were going to use your rule breaker on me to steal Lancer from me, but I will not let that happen."

Caster stared at you in fear, you knew she was questioning how you knew so much so you twisted the blade that was in her heart which killed her. Caster dissipated turning into gold magic that floated off into the night sky.

You: " May you never have to see me again Medea."

You put put the blade into your pocket and walked over towards Lancer who was just observing from the sideline now.

Lancer: " I see, you infused that blade with magic at you lunged it into her. No remorse for her nor her fallen master."

Lancer looked at the cold dead body of Casters old master.

You did not look back and just started to walk back to your place.

You: " I did what needed to be done, Medea is a weak servant but if she would have used Rule Breaker on me to steal you from me, that would ruin this whole war for me. Now that only leaves two masters and two servants."

Lancer started to follow behind you as you two made your way back to your place.

Lancer: " The saber class"

You: " And the Berserker class. "


	12. Ch.10 Healing Wounds of War

A/n walks into the screen and waves.

A/n: " Hello everyone, last chapter was long over 2,500 words. "

Rin walks an waves at the screen.

Rin: " We do hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Though the fighting scene could have been longer..."

A/n looks down and rubs the back of his neck.

A/n: " Yeah I know.... I felt rushed... I was working on that chapter for almost a week and I felt bad for not working on it... I just lost motivation..."

Rin smacks the back of his head.

Rin: " Which is why I'm here, or it would be another month or two till it was updated.."

A/n sighs and looks at the screen.

A/n: " Alright alright I admit it was a while... But I have a bit of my motivation now so I will be updating both my stories more often."

Rin sighs and waves at the screen.

Rin: " We hope you all enjoy!"

A/n waves at the screen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3rd POV:

It has been about thirty minutes since Y/n left with Lancer. Both Shinji and Rin where at Y/n's house sitting silent, neither of them wanted to talk. Rin seemed to be thinking about everything that Y/n had said to her. Shinji just seemed bored but knew Rin was upset so he stayed silent as well.

Rin's POV:

You sat on the couch upset and lost in thought confused on why you were so upset.

You: ( Why are his words stuck in my head.... Why does it hurt, why did I listen.... Why am I stuck on his words......)

You will get in the way!

No use to us!

You: ( I know I could be doing something... I could be helping... Would I really be in the way.... Why do I care!!! Why am I even listening to him!) 

You stood up and walked over to the door but before you could put your hand on the door knob you got lost in your thoughts again.

You: ( But I don't want to get into his way... What if he is right... What if I get in the way.. Maybe I should just go sit down again and...... Wait.)

You put your hand down and went and sat back down on the couch with your head down.

Y/n's POV:

You and Lancer were walking back you both stayed silent, you still felt bad for what you said to Rin but you had to. It was the only way to get her to stay there you sighed and looked at the night sky.

You: " Lancer go ahead of me and tell Rin and Shinji we won and I'm right behind you"

Lancer stopped and looked at you with a confused looked.

Lancer: " That is a bad idea. There are still two other servants and two masters, you will be unprotected."

You clicked your tongue at what she said and gave her a stern look.

You: " Lance just go, the chance of me running into them is slim. I want them to know we are safe and dealt with what we needed to. Also don't be mean to Rin alright?"

Lancer just sighed and and disappeared and left without you. Finally you were alone.

You sighed and looked at the ground and continued to start walking again. You were walking for a while but still were a ways away from your place, you were walking slow dreading showing your face to Rin after how you treated her.

You: ( Uhhg why did I have to be such a prick... Well when I get back I'll have to apologies and explain to her..)

You stopped walking and looked up, something was not right, then you felt something moving quickly behind you. You moved to the left a bit and as you did you saw a sword being thrusted past your head.

You: ( Shit! That was close!)

You jumped back and gave yourself a boost with your magic to give yourself a good distance between you and the wielder of the sword.

You saw the person holding the blade no doubt about it, it was a servant. They had a full suit of armor on even the helmet, the color pattern was silver with red lining on it. This was the saber class... But which heroic spirit...

You: " Well hello there knight, would it be rude if I asked to see the face of the person who just tried to kill me?"

This will not work....

Saber: " Well where it will be the first and only time I shall grant you the privilege."

What... it worked...

The night removed her helmet and made it disappear, it was a female knight, she had short hair that went past her face but was mostly up that was blonde. She had green eyes, she was pretty but you also knew who she was and how much of a threat she was.

She had green eyes, she was pretty but you also knew who she was and how much of a threat she was

You: " Ahh Saber, wait sorry I mean Mordred also known as the knight of treachery."

Saber: " Do not dare call me by the knight of treachery again!"

You: ( Crap.... I knew I shouldn't have done that...)

You bow down a bit.

You: " Pardon me Mordred, I did not mean to."

Saber clicked her tongue and pointed her sword at you.

Saber: " Don't worry it wont happen again for you die here tonight"

You stood up straight and looked at her, well looks like Lancer was right this time...

You: " Well if you don't mind me asking why have you come here to kill me?"

Saber put her sword down and gave you a stern look.

Saber: " my orders are to kill you because you killed the master of caster and killed Caster. You are a dangerous person, and you are also my enemy so I have no other reason then that to kill you."

You sighed and looked at her, almost any other saber class you could hold your own but Mordred this is one servant you can't handle on your own.

You: " I mean your not wrong... Though I do plan on living tonight... Or at least not going down without a fight."

Saber smiled at you and laughed a bit.

Saber: " A true warrior you are, I shall give you the honorable death you seek. Bring forth your weapon and we shall fight"

You put your hand forth and a magic circle was under your hand.

You: " Projection Spear"

A bright red light was shown under your hand and in a few second it dissipated and a red and black spear was in your hand. It looked similar to the one your servant wields but it was black and red while hers is pure red.

Saber: " Oh I see, you can project your own weapon, and you use a spear. Interesting but you still shall die here tonight.

You: ( Not if i can help it...) " We will see Saber, shall we?"

You raised the spear and pointed it at saber, this caused her to give a bigger smile.

Saber: " A true warrior and you point your spear at me like Lancer did earlier. Don't disappoint me"

You both stand still waiting for the other to make a move when finally Saber rushed you. In an instant she was in front of you in the middle of swinging her sword. You were quick enough to move your spear up and block the attack. The impact from her attack pushed you back several feet.

Saber: " Impressive, your still standing after my first attack!"

You gave her a smirk and readied your spear for your own attack. You rushed towards saber and swung the tip of your spear towards her torso, she dodged and went to swing her sword down until you brought the head of your spear behind your head bringing the bottom of your spear towards her face.

Saber jumped back a few feet away from you to dodge your attack, you rushed her again and thrusted your spear towards her chest, she backed up a bit then you released your left hand off the spear allowing you to have a longer reach with it and it hit her armor. It did not damage her nor her armor but it was a start.

Saber: " Wow, your more skilled then I thought, to bad I have to kill you or I would fight with you later on."

You smiled and pointed the tip of your spear to the ground while holding it with one hand.

You: " Well thank you for you compliments but as I said earlier, I will not be dying tonight."

Saber smiled at you and got into her battle stance readying for another charge attack, you knew she was not going to fall for your tricks this time so you knew you had to change things up this time.

Saber gave you no time to ready yourself before she was only a few feet away with her sword rushing towards your neck. You ducked under her blade and thrusted your spear up towards her face. Your spear made contact and gave saber a small cut from her chin up towards her eye, as a reaction she gritted her teeth and brought her sword down but this time you had no time to react.

Her sword did not make a full impact but had left a cut from your hair line all the way down to your chin. You both took the opportunity to jump back and look at the situation.

You: ( Fuck.. this is bad, this is really bad... How can I get out of this.. I can't die here..)

Saber pointed her sword at you but did not have a smile on her face this time, she was finally getting annoyed.

Saber: " though I am glad a I met a mere mortal fighting so well, I do dislike that you are handling yourself so well against me."

You put your left hand back on your spear and put it in front of you pointing the tip of the spear towards the ground.

You: " Then maybe could you let me go and you kill me another time?"

Saber obviously did not like your question, she grit her teeth and swung her sword behind her.

Saber: " Of course not, I have my orders and I will not fail"

You: ( There is no way I can get out of this... If I try to provoke her she will for sure kill me, she is not one to fully loose composure due to getting provoked more like she gains more strength from it...How can I use my knowledge of her against her... Think idiot)

As you were thinking you did not notice that saber had rushed you again and she was now in front of you, once again she swung her sword at you from the right and you blocked it just in time but was launched back into a wall.

The impact made you fall to the ground with blood coming from your mouth you looked up and saw Saber had rushed towards you again giving you no time to recover.

You: ( This.... Is not....Where... I shall fall!)

You got up and used your magic to jump away at a great distance in the air away from sabers attack but she had jumped up after you. She swung her sword at your feet almost cutting them off but you spun in the air and thrusted your sword at her. You hit her in the shoulder and cracked her armor, you used the impact of your thrust to get back to the ground quickly and moved out of the way. Shortly after you moved out of the way saber swung her sword down and landed on the ground creating a huge crater in the ground.

You looked at her knowing she was finally pissed, you were weak. You had a cut on your head, a few cracked ribs and were running out of strength to move. Saber stood up and looked at you with an angry look. You flinched at the pain you were finally feeling, you had a high pain tolerance but with your injuries it was a matter of time till you felt them,

Saber started to walk towards you until she was a few feet away but then she stopped and looked at you with a more irritated look then before.

Saber: " You are very lucky my master has called me back, next time I see you I will kill you."

You looked surprised, she was ordered to leave... This means her master was not to far watching the fight, but why stop her now she could have won with her next attack.

Saber turned around and started to walk away as she started to disappear. Then she was gone, you let go of your spear and fell to your knees. You spear hit the ground and shattered into thousands of magical particles. You stayed on your knees for a bit trying to recover a bit of energy from your battle.

You: " Huh... I lasted longer then I expected... Still though if she went for one more attack she would have killed me.."

You sighed and stood up wincing at the pain but you started to walk back to your house where everyone was waiting for you. Man Lancer might kill you when she see's you wounded and did not call for her.

Rin's POV:

You looked over to see Lancer walk into the door, but she walked in alone Y/n was not with her....

You: " Where is Y/n??"

Lancer closed the door and placed her spear against the wall and leaned against it.

Lancer: " He ordered me to head back ahead of him to let you both know we took care of Caster and their master."

You looked at her nervous something did not seem right, but he does seem capable... I hope..

Shinji stretched and leaned back into the couch.

Shinji: " Well I mean even if he did run into trouble on his own I feel like he would be fine, I mean the dude scares the assassin that killed so many people. I mean hell even his presence scares me."

Lancer closed her eyes and sighed.

Lancer: " I do understand what you are saying he does have a strong presence to him, but I feel like there is still things he can not handle on his own.. Though he did kill casters master and then killed caster himself."

Shinji darted up from where he was sitting and looked at her scared. I looked at her shocked to what she said.

You: ( Wait he killed the master and finished off caster... Who is he..)

We all stayed quiet after that, non of us knew what else to say. It has been about twenty minutes since Lancer came back, he should be back by now...

Like if on que the door swung open and Y/n walked in, but we all were shocked to see the conditions he was in...

Y/N: " Ha hey everyone... Sorry i'm late, ran into an issue.."

He fell to the ground still conscious, he was visibly in pain. He had cuts on his face he was holding his ribs, he was bruised all over.

I rushed over to him and placed my hand on his back lancer stood over us with the look of anger and concern on her face.

You: " What happened to you!"

Y/n just looked at the ground and took a few moments before he responded.

Y/n: " Well you see, shortly after i sent Lancer away I was confronted by the Saber class... She told me she was ordered to kill me. So well we fought i held them off for a bit but in the end they were to strong.. But lucky for me their master called them off."

You looked at him in horror, he fought with the saber class on his own and lived. Though the state he is in now means if they would have fought any longer he would have died.

He stood up and struggled to get to the couch, he sat down and leaned back in pain. I stayed next to Lancer just looking at him.

Lancer: " Master! Why did you not call for me! I would.."

Y/n looked at her with a calm look in his eyes and he cut her off.

Y/N: " look yes I know I fucked up, I should have called for you but I am alive so let it be.."

I walked over to him and slapped him across the face everyone even Lancer looked shocked at what I did.

You: " Yeah you fucked up! You could have died then what, huh! You went head to head with a servant knowing a mere human like you and me can not beat them! So why did you even attempt it"

I could feel the tears rolling down my fave but I did not care I was angry and upset.

Y/n's POV: 

You turned your head to look at Rin after she slapped you and yelled at you and you noticed she was crying. The new head of the Tohsaka family was in front of you crying over what you did.

You looked down and didn't respond at first, you didn't know what to say. What she said was true for most but she did not know you or what you were capable of. You were different then most mages, you have trained your whole life so you could go toe to toe with a servant. You did not want to be protected by anyone because you knew no one would ever be there for you.

You had a rough past where everyone had left you or just used you..

You: " Look Rin I'm not like most normal mages... So you can not compare me to them or even you..."

Rin took a step back and just glared at you.

Rin: " And how am I supposed to know! You have not talked to us about who you even are!"

Shinji stood up and placed his hand on Rins shoulder. I looked up and say he was shaking his head at her trying to get her to stop.

Shinji: " look Rin I may not understand why you are so mad but lets calm it down a bit, the man is very injured. Lets tend to his wounds and then we can talk about this all calmly alright?"

Wow honestly never expected that from him but thanks Shimji.

Rin hesitantly nodded her head and looked back at you.

Rin: " What do you need from me..."

You told Rin where the first aid kit was and she helped you patch up your wounds and wrap your ribs. This all took about thirty minutes and finally you all were sitting down you knew they were waiting for you to start with the conversation.

You: " Alright, Right now before I go into any detail about me I have a request."

Rin and Shinji both looked at you before they both nodded, Lancer was now fully cautious and was on the roof keep a look out for another possible attack.

You: " Can we talk about the situation of this war?"

Shinji looked at Rin and nodded his head but Rin looked at you with a look of frustration in her eyes.

Rin: " Fine but make it quick..."


	13. Ch.11 Saving the Girl in Red Part 1

Rin and A/n walk into the frame and wave.

Rin: " Hello everyone"

Rin sits down and looks at A/n

A/n: " ello everyone, so pardon the late chapter it has been a while, I have been dealing with some personal stuff and a lot of mental stuff has started to come up... So I do apologize."

A/n Bows his head

Rin: " He, will be taking some time after he post this chapter and the next chapter in his other story ( A Trialed Life). We do apologize for the inconvenience but we hope you all do understand."

A/n sits next to Rin and sighs

A/n: " Please do forgive me, once I am feeling better I will start to post some more chapters.. Now to continue with other things. I decided I'm going to change up my writing style just a bit. I like the way it is now but I feel like i can make it better so please tell me what you all think of it in this chapter."

A/n: " One other thing, I feel so stupid for this. I knew I was forgetting something before... I know up to this point I have forgotten the Rider class... Please forgive me.. From this chapter forward I will make sure to mention them. So for the plot I found an easy fix and that is to make the Rider Class and their master just watching on the Sidelines for now?... Trust me I feel so stupid for forgetting Rider.... Its embarrassing"

Both Rin and A/n bow their heads and smile

Rin: " Please enjoy today chapter!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y/n's POV:

You leaned back into your seat still feeling a bit of pain but it was nothing new to you. What was new to you was the fact of trying to talk to others about yourself, those who actually want to know.

You: " Alright so as it stands we have the upper hand in this war." You sighed and looked at the floor. " At least that is what I want to say.. We killed the Caster servant class, but the Saber Class they have well that is a problem of its own."

Rin: " I thought any Saber class would be an issue they are one of the strongest of all the other servant classes right?"

You looked up at Rin and shook your head, " No, If it was any other heroic spirit it would be okay. We could take down Artoria Pendragon with out to many issues. But dealing with Mordred... That is worse.."

Shinji let out a sigh and stood up walking towards the window. " What do you mean? How is Mordred worse then the other?"

You looked at Shinji and then back to Rin. " Let me explain, when you think about the servant classes you think of them as Saber, Assassin, Lancer, Caster, Berserker, Archer and Rider. This is true but there is more to it."

You stood up and stretched. " Lets look at the Saber class, Artoria Pendragon was chosen to be a heroic spirit due to them wanting to save their kingdom and having such a legend to their name correct?"

Rin nodded her head to what you said, you knew she knew who you were talking about so she would relate more to it.

You leaned against the wall and crossed your arms. " Now lets talk about Mordred. What do you all know Mordred for?"

Shinji looked back at you and crossed his arms and closed his eyes before he replied, " Well Mordred is the son of Arthur Pendragon. He was not seen as his son so he had to work under is father never being noticed. Eventually he had enough and tried to rebel against his father. He became known as the Knight of Treachery. In the end he was killed by his own father."

Rin looked at Shinji and back at you. You nodded to what Shinji just said and looked at him. " Now tell me, what makes Mordred Heroic? Knowing that his father became a Heroic spirit how would Mordred become one?"

Shinji just stood their thinking for a little bit but then he shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck, " I don't know.... It doesn't make sense"

You nodded once more at him again and closed your eyes, " Correct, that is because there are two different types in each class. You have the Heroic spirits and then you have the Avenger Spirits. Artoria Pendragon is a Heroic Spirit while Mordred is the Avenger Spirit. So this is why having Mordred being the Saber class we fight will be more tricky then I planned."

Both Rin and Shinji just looked at you shocked, what you said normally would not make sense but putting all the information you just gave them together it all adds up.

Rin: " So your telling me, the Saber class summoned for this Holy Grail War is a Avenger Saber Class servant!?"

You could tell by the way Rin was acting she was now nervous. Out of everyone who has participated in the Holy Grail War not many would be able to know this. The clock Tower might know, the Church obviously knows. This is how it has always been, the Holy Grail War takes place and those who fight in it do not fully understand what is going on.

You: " Correct. That is like our Assassin class she is an Avenger Assassin Class servant. Archer is a Heroic spirit and Lancer is a Heroic Spirit as well. Though that can be questionable for her personality."

Rin's POV:

You sat back down as you heard Y/n talk about the servants you all had. In this war so far there were two Avenger Class Servants... We still do not know about the other servant that the other team has plus there Rider Class has not been seen..

Shinji: " Wait! That brings up a question. Does that rule also work for the Berserker Class servant? From What i've seen they are all rampaging Servants!"

You looked at Y/n waiting for his answer, Shinji has a point, you knew this from the first Holy Grail War you were in.

Y/n sighed and looked at Shinji, " Correct, in the Holly Grail War the Berserker Class is always supposed to be an Avenger Spirit."

Shinji clicked his tongue and sat down next to Y/n. You looked down at the floor and sighed.

You: " How many others who have participated in the Holy Grail War have known about this information..."

Y/n did not answer and just stay silent for a bit, this made you irritated but mostly upset because you knew what his answer would be you just wanted to hear it from him.

You: " How many..."

Y/n: " Non.. Besides the Church overseers.. Other than that no other Master has known about this... I don't even think many Servants know about this..."

Hearing what he just said made you feel defeated already... Everything you thought you knew about the Holy Grail War has now changed... Nothing was the same nothing ever will be...

Y/n's POV:

You saw how Rin took the news you just gave her. You knew she was breaking down on the inside, it was understandable everything she thought she knew was not even the surface of everything.

You stood up and walked over to Rin and placed your hand on her head, " Hey don't worry Rin we will get through this just have faith in me. I promise you both will live through this war."

Rin stayed silent and then Shinji just chimed in, " Alright now that is out of the way. Lets talk about who you are Y/n"

Before you could respond Rin stood up still looking down, " Lets forget about that for now.... We have more important things to deal with."

You looked at Rin and sighed, " Rin go lay down in my room, You both need the rest. Shinji and I will stay out here."

Rin just nodded her head and walked to your room and closed the door. You knew she had so many things going through her head and it sucked but both her and Shinji need to know this information. They needed to know what they were getting into.

You walked to a closet in the living room and grabbed a pillow and a blanket and threw it at Shinji, " Here rest up, I'll take watch tonight."

Shinji just nodded and got the couch set up as his bed, you started to walk towards the kitchen but before you could walk into the kitchen Shinji said something that left you in thought for some time.

Shinji: " She cares about you for some reason, If you tell anyone the truth about you it should at least be her. She has faith in you don't let her down."

After that Shinji turned off the light and layed down. You walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table lost in thought.

You: ( For their sake I hope I can pull this off.... Mordred being the Saber class does put a damper on my plans.. The real issue is why the Master had Saber let me live when they wanted me dead... What are they playing at... Seems I need to make a new plan.)

Lancer: < Master shall I go fetch Assassin and Archer?>

You: < No leave them, I feel the attack earlier is not over we will need them to hold where they are to have their masters retreat to them. Any signs of the other servant though?>

Lancer: < No, I have confirmed that Saber and Berserker are still teamed but there is still no sign of the Rider Class anywhere.>

You: < Makes something else that was not predicted. I would have sworn the rider class would have made a move... How troublesome>

You sat in silence thinking of a new plan for what might happen. What were the other masters up to and where is the Rider class.

You stayed lost in thought for a couple of hours. Shinji was passed out on the couch and you did not know about Rin. You decided to get up and go check on her, you got up and walked to your bedroom door and opened it. You looked inside to see Rin was vast asleep, she looked so peaceful. This made you feel relieved after everything that had happened today it was nice to see things were calm.

You walked into the room and looked out the window enjoying the peace until you saw a sword strike through the window causing you to get knocked back into the wall. This energy felt familiar, you looked up to see Saber standing in the room after she made a giant hole in the wall.

Saber pointed her sword at you and had the look of irritation on her face, " Thanks to you my master has changed his plan, I do not take pleasure in what I'm about to do."

You looked at Saber confused and in pain. Your wounds had reopened and you had several new ones due to the glass cutting you up.

You saw as Rin tried to rush over to your aid but Saber had hit the back of her neck with the hilt of her blade and rendered Rin unconscious and grabbed her and threw her over her shoulder with one arm.

You tried to stand up but fell back onto the ground, you felt you had a slight concussion. Your vision started to go dark, your injuries were finally getting to you, you watched as Saber left with Rin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As you were unconscious you were looking back at a memory that was playing as if it was a movie.

A man who looked to be in his late twenties was looking down at a young boy who looked to be fourteen.

The man walked up to the kid and smacked him across the face, " What a disgrace, you of all were chosen to be given the power to fight yet you concern yourself over useless feelings , pathetic"

The man walked past the kid with anger on his face. The boy just stood their blood dripping down to his chin from his now busted open lip, he did not seem fazed on what just happened.

Everything went dark and the scene changed to the boy who seemed to now be fifteen years old now, was standing across from a older man who seemed to be in his early fifties.

The older man stood several feet away from the young boy, both of them with their eyes closed and the old man went to jab his hand at the neck of the young boy but the boy had blocked the old mans hand and took his other hand that was open and hit the old man in the chest causing him to get pushed back a bit.

The old man laughed and bowed at the boy, " Nicely done, you have come a long way. You who was born with strength to rival kings, the one who can see the threads of Fate. The owner of the mystical eyes known as Fate seeker."

The boy opened his eyes showing his E/c eyes that showed hardly any emotion, the boy just bowed his head to the older man and turned away.

The old man sighed and walked up to the boy and patted his back, " You have a rough destiny ahead of you, this world is not prepared for the actions you plan to put it through. Be sure to guide those who wish to stand by your side. Have faith in them and trust them, your past may show why you have no reason to trust others but you must open up some time."

The old man faded away and the boy was now left alone in the field his head down, the scene disappeared in a ripple like it was a puddle that a raindrop just plashed onto.

You woke up from being unconscious and instantly sat up scaring Shinji. He had just jumped off the couch he was sitting on and looked at you shocked.

Shinji: " Hey! don't freaking scare me like that! Yeesh, though luckily your awake already and you were only out for about two hours."

You looked over at Shinji and sighed, only two hours that may not seem long but with everything going on it was a long time. You stood up and Shinji put his hand on your shoulder which made you look over at him confused.

Shinji: " Sit back down you are in no condition to be up just yet."

You ignored him and walked over to your bedroom and looked at the mess it was in, you looked down upset at yourself at the fact you let Rin get kidnapped. You clenched your fist and slammed it into the wall causing the wall to crack and you felt your hand started to sting.

Shinji stayed silent knowing you where pissed about everything that is going on, he understood that you felt guilty for everything that has happened tonight. Though he knew you were not but who else would you blame but yourself, he did not know you but knew the emotion you were feeling.

You walked over to the dresser and grabbed a new shirt and took off your torn shirt and put on a new one and walked back out to where Shinji and Lancer were at. You kept your head down letting your H/c hair cover your eyes. It has been a long time since you felt anger this strong, so long that you almost forgot what it felt like.

Lancer walked over to you while holding her spear in her hand waiting for you to say something. You lifted your head up a bit so Lancer could see your face, the look she saw in your eyes was pure rage. Your eyes went from holding very little emotion to holding the most hate in the world that if looks could kill you would have killed everyone on the planet.

You walked over to the door and opened it and looked back at Shinji who finally could see the look you had on your face.

You: " Shinji head to where Assassin is and stay their. If you find Archer inform her of what has happened but tell her to stay with you and Assassin."

Shinji shook his head and walked next to you, " Nope if you are going to help her I am too, having two masters and two servants will be better. This is obviously a trap"

You looked at Shinji and took a few seconds to breathe a bit to collect your thoughts.

You: " Sorry I let my anger get to me. Tell assassin to find archer so she can help. Your right this is a trap so the more power we have the better."

Shinji smiled and patted you on your back as he followed you out the door. As you closed the door you were glad you had people you could actually trust and rely on, you just hoped that you would not put them in to much harm you need a plan to counter their trap.


	14. Ch12. Saving the Girl in Red Part 2

A/n walks into the screen and waves to it. Rin walks in shortly after and crosses her arms.

Rin: " Hello everyone, thank you all for hanging in there with our Author we really do appreciate it."

A/n bows his head a bit then stands up straight.

A/n: " Hello everyone, as Rin said thank you very much. I am doing better now and I also have more time to be able to write. Now I wanted to remind you all that these chapters will all be long, 2 to 3k words long. So I hope it is not an issue for you all. With other news with me working back on this story I will also be working back onto my other story ( A Trialed Life)."

Rin walks up next to A/n and smiles.

Rin: " There is also some other news that is not to important we would like to share with you all still."

A/n: " Ahh yes thank you Rin, So here is the news. I have made it official there will be a second Fate book I will be writing but there is still no name just yet. In the last three chapters I will put a poll up on a title for the next book. There is also one other thing I wanted to let you all know."

A/n leans back a bit and looks at Rin then back to the screen.

A/n: " After I finish writing my other book, I will start to work onto another book. This will not be a fan-fiction it will be a custom story. When I have more details ready to talk about I will let you all know."

A/b bows a bit and smiles at the screen.

Rin: " Well we hope you all enjoy this next chapter."

A/n: " With that lets get to the next chapter!"

A/n: " Also to let you all know this is not the main site I publish to or work on. I work on Wattpad. So if you are interested into checking out my other work please stop by there."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shinji's POV:

We just left Y/n's place, he still is angry but at least he has calmed down just enough to realize he does need help... Though I don't know how much help I may be to him.

You stop and look down and stay like this for a bit. A few seconds passed until Y/n stopped and looked back at you.

Y/n: "Shinji whats wrong?"

You looked up at him and clenched your fist.

You: "Tell me, I know why you asked Rin to join you. She is strong and smart, she even has been in a Holy Grail War before... Why me though.. I'm average in hand to hand combat, my magic is only good for illusions that trick weak minds.."

Y/n sighed and walked up to you and placed his hand on your shoulder.

Y/n: "Look Shinji, Yes i chose Rin for those reason but I chose you for more then your abilities or even your magic. I chose you because you are calm and collected, when we first met you had the idea to follow me and Rin to see if we were threats correct?"

You were surprised that he figured it out, you saw them on the bridge and wanted to know if they were a threat but knew if they were just walking up to them and asking them would be your death sentence.

You nodded to what he said and he smiled turning around walking back towards his servant.

Y/n: " Do not think you are not useful in this war, I do not pick pawns to just throw away. To win a war it means more then just subduing the enemy king, it is to have the respect of those who fight with you. "

You smiled a bit to what he was referencing, of all things he makes a chess reference but it makes sense he has been playing this whole war as if it is chess. Yeah he made a mistake but even the best chess players can be put in check at least once.

You started to follow Y/n again this time with your head up and having faith that you both will get Rin back and survive all of this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rin's POV:

You started to open your eyes the back of your neck hurt and you could feel something was around your wrist. You looked down at your hands to see they were tied together with chains, you were confused of what was going on until you remembered what happened... Saber came and kidnapped you. Why though she could have killed all three masters right then and there..

As you were thinking of what was going on you could hear someone walking towards you. A girl came into view and looked at you with a smile.

????: " Aww why you must be the guest Saber brought me, good."

You looked at her, she had blonde short curly hair, she was wearing a white button up shirt with a black zip up hoodie over it that was unzipped all the way. She wore black leggins like yours with light grey short shorts over them, she also had black boots on.

????: " Oooh pardon my rudeness my name is Lucy Saito, pleased to meet you, now what may be your name?"

Lucy tilted her head looking at you waiting for you to respond you let out a sigh and looked at her with a cold look in your eyes.

You: " My name is Rin Tohsaka"

Lucy smiled and started to bend her knees a bit rocking back and forth.

Lucy: " Ahh Ms.Tohsaka, I heard about you from my Papa. Though sadly you are not who I'm interest in right now. Tell me about him would you?"

You were confused on her request who was she talking about? Who is she really interested in that she would kidnap you, unless.... It was Y/n.

You shook your head denying her request.

You: " Sorry I don't know much about him either, might as well ask him yourself."

Lucy looked upset but then she smiled and walked closer to you.

Lucy: " Ahh I see so he is that secretive but he will show up soon. Then when he does I shall give him the grand gesture to honor him as the main guest."

You: " Why are you so interested in him anyway, if he shows up he'll just kill you and your servant."

Lucy looks over and gives you an evil smirk that sent shills down your back.

Lucy: " Oh indeed he might and try but I don't mind I want to witness what he can do with my own eyes. I want to see the power he holds and hides. He can fight Saber on his own and even inflict a wound on her. He is not normal."

You were not surprised that is why she is interested. Saber is one of the most fear class between all the servants and for a mere normal magus to fight one on one with a Saber and be able to land a strike that would cause fear and interest.

Lucy walked away without saying another word to you. She was an interesting person but knew she would die. She has to be the master of Saber but the real question is that really her only objective to see what he can do up close.... Or maybe she has another object and plan up her sleeve?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y/n's POV:

You and Shinji were walking for about five minutes now then Lancer stops and looks at you with concern in her face.

Lancer: "Master we may know where they are held up at but is it really wise we just walk right in? Maybe we should sneak in."

You shook your head and looked up at the moon with an evil grin on your face which made Shinji take a step back away from you.

You: "No we will walk in because I want them to see my rage before we kill them all. They entered my territory then they take someone who is import to me, I want to see the fear in their eyes before I put my spear into their skulls."

Lancer just nodded then looked away Shinji just stayed silent, you then turned towards him and looked at him.

You: "Shinji before we start this battle I want you to know something. I have mystical eyes, but I also have another weapon on me... I will only use it if its a last resort but when I do I want you to get Rin and run far away."

Shinji nodded his head and placed his hand on your shoulder.

Shinji: " I have faith in you so if it comes down to it I'll get Rin out of there."

You nodded at him and continued your walk towards the place that you all were heading for the location in where they took Rin.

You: "Lancer we will be in a small area I forbid you on using your Noble Phantasma"

Lancer sighed but nodded knowing she could not go against your orders due to you using a command seal on her.

You all continued to walk until you reached a mansion that had giant iron bars around the place, the gate in front of you all was already open.

Shinji: "Seems they are waiting for us."

You nodded and looked at the place with a smile while you walked towards the front door. Once everyone got to the front door you kicked it open and revealed the extremely lit inside of the mansion.

Shinji: " Wow.. It is going to be sad destroying this place but hey they messed with the wrong people so their fault."

You ignored Shinji your anger has caught back up to you, you felt the magic presence of Saber and her master, but no other servant could be sensed. You heard someone walking up to the balcony that over looked all of you and saw a girl, she had to be the master of Saber no doubt about it.

Lucy: " ahh finally your here, allow me to introduce myself my name is Lucy Saito I am the master of Saber pleasure to meet you."

You looked at the girl and gave her a smirk.

You: " My name is F/n L/n master of Lancer, though with your introduction you forgot to mention one other thing."

The girl gave you a confused look but still had a smile on her face.

Lucy: " oh and what might that be, mister L/n."

You started to walk up the stairs and stopped halfway and looked at Lucy straight in her eyes with your own evil grin.

You: "You forgot to mention you signed your death wish tonight."

Lucy gave the same look you are giving her right back and laughed a bit.

Lucy: " Oh pardon me for forgetting that but we will see who dies tonight, but first I'd like to ask you a question."

You walked further up the stairs until you were a few steps away from Lucy, that is when Saber appeared next to her with her sword drawn pointing right at you.

Lancer Jumped up the stairs next to you with her spear pointed at Saber you knew she would fight Saber to give you time to kill Lucy but you did not want all of this to end so quickly.

Saber: "Master be careful he is to dangerous to be to close to"

You looked at Saber and laughed at her a bit.

You: " The Avenger Spirit Saber now has honor to protect someone. Though I do sympathies with you for what you went through with Artoria but she was correct."

Saber clenched her hand that was holding her sword having a tighter grip on her sword and you gave her a straight dead face.

You: " You were not fit to be King and you still are not"

Saber rushed towards you and swung her sword down only to be met by Lancers spear stopping her attack.

You: " You only fight in this grail war to wish to prove Artoria wrong, but to be king you can not wish for that to happen you need to prove it!"

You summoned your spear and thrust it towards Sabers head but to your surprised your spear was stopped by Lucy who was wielding two daggers who caught the tip of your spear on her daggers.

Lucy: "You think you were the only one trained to fight with a weapon, allow me to prove I can beat you no matter who you are"

Lucy kicked you back down the stairs which caused Lancer to push Sabers sword back and go to swing at Lucy only to jump down the stairs from Saber being enraged and instantly swinging her sword at Lancer.

You stood up from your tumble and looked up at Lucy who had a smirk on her face and Saber who looked almost as pissed as you felt.

Shinji just stood at the doorway shocked seeing everything that was going on.

Shinji: "Did you really have to piss the Saber off!!!"

You smirk and pointed your spear at the Saber.

You: " Yes I did, Lucy release Rin and you and me and our Servants can have a battle between just us to see who truly is stronger."

Lucy laughed a bit and snapped her fingers.

Lucy: " Deal, that means the girl and that boy need to leave"

You nodded an a few seconds passed when a older man came into the hall with Rin behind him. She looked to be unharmed but her hands were tied up but that was expected.

You: " Shinji, remember what you promised me?"

Shinji nodded and ran up to Rin and grabbed her tied up hands and pulled her away from the old man who just walked away.

You: "Rin, follow Shinji out of here, I will end this quickly please have faith in me."

Rin sighed and looked at you even though you were staring down Lucy.

Rin: "Fine but you better come back to us alive you hear!"

You smiled a bit and nodded your head. Rin and Shinji left the mansion then Lucy started to laugh.

Lucy: " How honorable, I bet you have feelings for that girl don't you?"

You gripped your spear tighter and closed your eyes.

You: " Lucy Saito, I swear on this night during the Holy Grail War you shall die and be judged in the afterlife for your actions."

Lucy leaned forward putting her daggers behind her back.

Lucy: "And exactly what am I going to be judged for?"

You opened your eyes, they had a cold look on them but they also seemed calmed and collected.

You: " You will be Judged for attempting to harm someone close to the head of the L/n family. For that I sentence you to death and by my side is the Queen of the Land of Shadows with her by my side we will sentence you to purgatory."

Lucy stood up straight and smiled even more holding her daggers in front of her towards you.

Lucy: "Is that so?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	15. Ch13. Saving the Girl in Red

A/n and Rin walk into the screen they both smile and wave to the screen.

Rin: "Hello everyone, we hope you all are doing good and are enjoying book so far."

A/n: "Agreed, now before we move into this chapter I want to apologies for how these past 3 chapters have been... (Saving the Girl in Red.. parts) I did not take into account how long it would actually take to go through the whole plot of these chapters..."

Rin face palms and sits down while A/n scratches the back of his neck. 

A/n: "I should fill you all in, I wanted to be smart when i made this book so I wrote down the names of all the chapters so I could also be more prepared when I would write this... Well now I'm seeing that it was a dub idea.. Sooo from now on I will be making the titles as I go."

Rin: "And for our authors incompleteness we are dearly sorry for all the trouble he has caused."

A/n looks back and Rin and sighs. "Yeah she is right.. But non the less I will do my best to improve and make you all happy! Now onward with this chapter!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3rd POV:

After Shinji drug Rin outside of the mansion that was owned by the one who kidnapped her the air had become cold and still. Both Y/n and Lucy's eyes were locked onto each other, both waiting for a perfect moment to strike and take the other out.

Lucy had the look of amusement in her eyes which were the complete opposite of her opponent who's eyes were cold and deadly. If looks could kill Lucy would have died many times over by now, though in Y/n's head he was seeing many ways of how he could kill her.

The tension between the both of them over grew the tension of the ones from their servants, though they both had their own anger towards each other though the anger from the Saber class servant was mostly towards Y/n.

Lancer had placed her spear behind her back and gave a cocky grin towards Saber.

Lancer: "So Saber how long do you think you and me can fight until one of our masters kills the other?"

Saber gave Lancer the same cocky grin that she had received from her.

Saber: "Ha my master can easily kill yours, you should worry about yourself. You shall fall with your master!"

Lancer just laughed and pointed her spear at Saber.

Lancer: "You should not get to cocky, though it is in your blood.."

Saber clenched her sword and pointed it at Lancer in rage.

Saber: " How dare you you wretched wench!"

The two servants stayed still staring at each other just as their masters have been.

Lucy walked down two steps towards Y/n with an evil grin. She stopped and looked down at him while he held onto his lance into a battle stance.

Lucy: "So you claim you will send me to purgatory, but where shall you go for your sins? Just by the look in your eyes, you bear more sins than I."

Y/n smiled a bit and kept his eyes on Lucy who was obviously trying to get into his head to distract him from her next move.

Y/n: "Your right I do have more sins then you, that's why when I die I will take the devils throne, though I hope you will be all bones by the time I get there."

Lucy's grin had faded due to the remark Y/n had made towards her. She was getting frustrated that he was so sure he would live and she would die.

Lucy's POV:

How preposterous this man.. No this monster in front of me insults me even though I have the upper hand. For how skilled Saber said he was it does not seem he has noticed the magic circles around my mansion. How dare he insult me, I shall rip him apart limb by limb and send his parts to the poor girl he came to save.

You grew an evil look on your face as you thought of everything you would do to him, it was so much your blood started to heat up. The same feeling you had when you killed your parents as they slept while you were a young little girl. Oh how you could still hear their screams they rang through your ears like music. Soon you would add his screams to your memories.

The man in front of you chuckled a bit and stood up straight out of his battle position, what in the world was he thinking?

Y/n's POV:

You watched as you saw the girl in front of you think of sick things in her mind, you shrugged it off as her being to cocky but you knew she had a plan. You noticed the magic circles around the mansion as soon as you entered the place. She might think she is sneaky but she is not but one way to outsmart someone is to play dumb until the perfect moment.

You stood up straight and placed the top of your spear towards the ground with one hand. Lowering your guard normally this would be a bad option but for this to go perfect you would need to have faith in your servant and your own skills.

No overthinking, no second guessing, no plans just pure skill from experience.

You never did this not because you doubted your skill but because you wanted to always insure your wins through secure planning but so far this war has proven you can not win a war alone with just plans. So now you shall solely rely on skill for this one battle.

You hung your head down a bit and closed your eyes, you held your open hand in front of you fully open with your fingers together.

You: "By the ancient gods, allow me to call forth and gain your gaze.."

Lucy watched you and laughed as she pointed one of her daggers at you, though you could not see but your listened to the sound of the wind as she raised it fairly quickly to cut the wind itself. She was skilled but you knew you could beat her you had to, you will.

Lucy: "Praying are we? No matter how much you pray you will forever bathe in your sins!"

You: "For one night I would like you to watch as I spread blood on this moon, not as a blessing nor as an offering but only to merely show my resolve and that nothing shall stop me."

You open your eyes they were no longer your normal E/c color but now they were a blood red, you kept your hand held up in front of your chest and kept your head held down towards the ground.

Y/n: "Grant my wish and gaze upon my resolve the ancient god of war, Aries"

As you finished your chant the air went still everything seemed cold for only a few seconds, then the air became warm and your spear glowed a brilliant red.

You looked up towards the girl who had been mocking you, she had a look of shock on her face not knowing what had just happened but she instantly got into a battle stance and held both her daggers in front of her ready for anything.

You took a step closer to her and put your free hand down to your side and gave the girl a cocky grin.

You: "A thousands times over iron makes a sword, blood holds the key to making the perfect blade. Now come forth and tribute to the sins I already hold"

You used magic to enhance my speed and was instantly in front of the girl who was expecting you but not as fast as you moved. With the hand that held your spear you raised the spear out towards her and struck one of her daggers. This threw her balance off forcing her to jump backwards to try and regain her composure.

You gave her no chance to move as you rushed towards her holding your spear with both hands and in front of you ready to strike her again. She threw one of her hands towards you with a dagger in hand hoping to catch you as you came closer.

You avoided the attack by jumping off the floor and to the ceiling, with the force you used to jump up you were planted in the ceiling for a few seconds until you pushed off from the ceiling rushing towards her from above.

She looked up and barely jumped back in time but landed on the ground with her back now looking up at you standing over her.

Lancer's POV:

I look over to see my masters chant, never have I seen a chant like that before but it seems I will need to do my job and hold back Saber until he is done with her master.

I look back to Saber whose gaze was also on my master, I take the opportunity to dash towards her and bring my spear close to her head. 

As my spear closed in on her face she noticed and moved her head to the side to dodge my attack.

In return she swung her sword upwards to catch me as she brought it up, I bring my foot up and kick the side of her head hard enough to push me out of the way of her attack and to throw her off her balance.

I landed on the floor only a few feet away from Saber who finally re-gathered her balance and was now competently focused on me.

Saber: "You bitch!"

I just give her a smile and a wink to antagonize her even more.

You: "Maybe you should keep your focus on me."

Saber clicked her tongue in annoyance and dashed towards me swinging her sword above her head down onto me.

I bring my spear up holding it with both my hands and blocking the strike, the floor around us started to crack and I could feel her anger.

This Saber was very easy to get angry that was obvious soon she will loose her composure and hopefully my master can end his fight soon.

Y/n's POV:

I noticed a shift in the energy in the room, Lancer and Saber had finally started to fight as well. Two battles in one room could be difficult but I wont think of that right now.

I walked slowly over to the girl who once had a cocky look on her face now had the look of slight fear. She was laying on the ground I knew she would get up soon enough or maybe try to lure me into a trap but I was not thinking anything at the moment but to beat her.

As I approach her she stands up and holds her blades in front of her again how long could she hold onto her life.

How long could I go until I start to torment her and make her bleed to death. I let out a slight sigh and raised my spear pointing it towards her my eyes still glowing red.

Lucy rushed towards me to get the upper hand and went to stab me with one of her blades that I gladly dodged but I was not expecting her to use her other blade to slice my back, after she landed on the ground I quickly turned towards her.

I could feel the blood stream slowly going down my back, It was warm and unsettling to feel that much blood just ooz down my back.

The girl now in front me regained her cocky grin and started to laugh. I ignored it and rushed towards her, this time I held my spear with both my hands and went to stab her but she dodged so in return I quickly turn in mid air releasing the grip of my spear with my left hand and swung it towards her.

This time I did not miss, I could feel the head of the spear tear into the muscles of her right arm.

We both jumped back and I could see with the strike I just landed she would not be able to use that arm very well.

Which now means she only has one weapon for me to worry about, once I caught a quick breathe I stood up straight and focused on where to strike first. I was not int the right mind frame so instead of wanting to end the fight I wanted to toy wit her.

I shook my head and rushed towards her without a second doubt.

I aimed my spear towards her chest to stab her but she went to jump back but tripped on some debris that was scattered all around the place due to all of the fighting.

As she fell to the floor I stood above her and looked down at her knowing she would not recover in time.

You: "Now gaze upon the blood filled moon for my resolve will fill it."

With those words said I brought my spear right above her heart and slammed my spear straight through her entire body. after a few seconds of standing there watching as she slowly died I caught her last words. "You'll drown in your sins...."

Her body fell limp to the ground and I pulled my spear out of her chest, once I did I noticed Saber was not closing in towards me but I knew saber would finish her soon.

Saber: "Bastard! I'll remove your head!"

Saber was stopped in her tracks as she felt something warm flow down her chest. She stood still and looked down to see a red spear had pierced through her.

She fell to the ground and soon she turned into a bunch of bright sparkles in the air, they soon faded away and Saber was no longer to be seen.

Finally the Saber class has fallen and so has her master.

I walked out of the mansion still hold my spear that had blood dripping down it, as I walked out of the building I looked up at the night sky my eyes still glowing red I sigh and mumble to myself though I was speaking to someone I just don't know who.

You: "As I promised my resolve has filled the moon with blood.... Do not forget m resolve will not be broken even in death..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	16. CH14. Effects of Battle

Rin and A/n both walk into the frame, Rin sits down on the couch while A/n stands next to the couch.

Rin waves "Hello again everyone, we hope you all enjoyed last chapter and that you will forgive our incompetent author for not updating it sooner."

A/n laughs a bit then looks down "Yeah sorry about that everyone, but here we are with another chapter! With some good news as well. From now on I will update at least twice a week! So I hope that can make up for all the times I went missing and never got to making chapters or else we would have been farther into the story..."

"Are you going to tell them the other news as well?"

A/n jumps up in excitement,"I thought you would never ask!"

"Oh brother..."

"Now as I stated in my RWBY FF (A Trialed Life) I mentioned that I am in the middle of working on another FF. I will not start releasing it till I can make sure to at least release a single chapter for both my other FF's first. Once I can manage that I will release the new FF. No I will not say what it is about unless you all leave a comment asking to know more about it. Other then that I hope you all will forgive me and enjoy this next chapter!"

Rin and A/n wave at the screen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rin's POV:

It has been a little while since Shinji and I left the mansion to let Y/n fight.. I was starting to get worried and wonder if we should go back in but as I was thinking about it Shinji had to say something, basically reading my mind. "We can't go back in there" The way he said it I could tell he also wanted to go back in but he was stern on his choice after all he did promise Y/n to get me out.

I let out a slight sigh and started to look down. I had this uneasy feeling in me about all of this. Tonight has been the worst night I have ever seen, even in the last grail war I was in I never felt this uneasy.

Everything was silent for a while until I looked up and saw Y/n walk out of the mansion he was holding a red spear that looked similar to Lancers. He started to look up at the sky, and he said something but I was to far away to hear what it was. He looks unhurt, that's good looks like everything went smooth for him.

I watched as he finally turned towards me. I noticed his eyes were now red but the red slowly started to vanish and his eyes went back to his normal E/c. I don't know what that was or if he would even talk about it but all I care about his that he is okay.

As he got closer to us, I took a step forward and I saw how his face went from being his normal not caring look to a look of pain as he dropped his spear and it vanished. He did get hurt in his battle this isn't good.

Lancer was by his side, but I rushed over and placed a hand on his shoulder to see where his wound was but he grabbed my hand and gave me a soft smile "Hey Rin... glad to see your safe and okay..."

His words were sweet, but this was not a time for him to worry about me, "Are you kidding me! This is not the time Y/n! Where are you hurt?!" My voice had the sound of concern and annoyance in it but I didn't care at the moment.

He let out a slight chuckle before standing up straight again, like always trying to act like nothing is wrong though luckily this time Lancer was on my side "Master this is not a game, the girl sliced his back with a dagger the wound looks pretty bad."

Once she told me it was his back, I got behind him and looked at his wound. Lancer was right it was bad the cut went from the bottom left of his back to his right shoulder blade and to make it worse it was pretty deeps as well. "Lancer can you carry him back to his place, Shinji and I will rush to the pharmacy to get some supplies he needs to stay off his feet and his back."

Lancer just nodded and went to pick up her master who denied the act and even tried to argue through it "Look it's not that bad... I'll be fine" After he said the last part her collapsed and passed out this was most likely due to the blood loss. Lancer did not wait any longer and picked up her master and left us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lancers POV:

I brought the master back to his place a few moments ago and had already laid him on his stomach on the couch. He was still passed out thankfully, or he would try and get up. He is a splendid fighter and great at making plans but he cares about others more then his own health... Actually even if it was just me and him he would still not care about his own injuries.

I have to say I am thankful that he did recruit Rin and Shinji. Those two have proven to be very helpful maybe not in combat but in keeping my master in good health.

I glance over at my master who was still passed out then I looked outside to the streets, we were in an awful position, those two are on their own and my master is out for a while. If the rest of our enemies would attack now, they could easily win.

We have taken out the Caster and now the Saber class, that only leaves the Berserker class and the Rider Class. My thoughts where cute short as Rin and Shinji returned, Rin of course had the look of concern and panic Shinji was obviously worried but not as badly as Rin. I looked behind them to see both of their servants walk over to me.

Assassin was the first to say anything to me "Your master is strong and scary, though seeing how bad that cut is well.." I knew what she wanted to say but her being the class she was didn't really do well at having sympathy. That only left Archer to finish for her. "He's lucky he was able to even fight with a wound like that, let alone survive."

I nodded in agreement, yeah my master is strong but the fact he fought through the pain of that wound and moving the way he did and still kill his opponent is surprising but also unsettling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y/n's POV:

I slowly opened my eyes it was difficult, but I managed. My back felt cold and it hurt a lot but still I tried to get up, key word tried. I was stopped by a yelling Rin "No you don't! You are going to stay there and not move!" I could hear the concern in her voice so instead of fighting her like I normally would I let her win and just stayed still.

I heard her let out a slight sigh. She probably expected me to fight her about it but honestly with the way I feel I don't think I could stand on my own two feet right now.I felt someone place a hand on my back which surprised me but it was most likely Rin she didn't say anything actually no one was, was I supposed to say something?!

"Thank you..." Was all I could manage to get out and in return I heard Shinji start to laugh "I say thank you and then you LAUGH AT ME!" I instantly regretted yelling, my back started to hurt more but luckily I hid it from everyone so no one would know.

Shinji finally stopped laughing and he walked towards me, though I couldn't see anything were I was facing the back of the couch. "Sorry man never seen you say those words before its out of character for you. Though you should only really thank Rin here she was the one that acted quickly and barked orders."

I bet Shinji regretted saying that as I heard Rin smack him with her other hand he laughed for a bit but then Rin spoke up "I just did what was right to do... I mean you did come and save me and have kept us alive in this war this long... Honestly, we should be thanking."

"No you don't need to be thanking me. I haven't done anything to deserve any type of thanks.." Everything I said is true I didn't deserve it. I kept them in the dark about me and I don't deserve anything from anyone besides hatred...

"Why don't you think you deserve to be thanked? You offered both Shinji and me a place to work by your side to stay alive instead of just killing us. Plus you saved a lot of people from dying to Casters spell, then you saved me from getting kidnapped." The words she spoke were kind but also so many flaws in what she said...

"I only kept you both alive to aid my plans. I planned on Caster attacking those people to gain strength. You were kidnapped because they wanted to lure me into a trap, they could care less about you. They only wanted me because I was the real threat and they figured that if they took someone in my alliance I would make a move to get you back." I knew me saying these words would get Rin to get upset with me or even hate me but its the truth.

What she said though surprised me entirely "Yes that all may be true but that does not change the fact that you still did those things. Yeah, they kidnapped me to get to you, but you could have left me for dead but you didn't you came and got me." Her words were genuine she meant everything she said. No one would ever think so highly or so good of me and it shocked me I didn't know how to answer.

I could feel her remove her hand from my back but in return she leaned her head down to touch her forehead to the back of my head "Now get some rest, you need to recover and don't worry about us we have all our servants here and Archer is on the roof keeping watch while Lancer and Assassin stay in here with all of us."

She lifted herself up and I could hear her walk away. At this point I don't even know how to feel about anything, what could I do and how could I deserve to have her by my side.. the truth is I don't deserve any of them, Lancer, Shinji, Assassin, Archer, and especially I don't deserve Rin...


	17. Ch.15 A Reason To Live

Rin and A/n both walk into the frame, Rin sits on the couch with her arms crossed and A/n waves to the screen "Hello everyone! We hope you all are enjoying the story so far! I hope you all enjoy the two chapters a week schedule! Though I have to say once I release the other story that will change to being uploaded once a week" A/n bows a bit.

Rin sighs "Get to the point so we can start this chapter" a sweat drop can be seen on the A/n's forehead.

"Right... So first off as stated in last chapter if you all want to know about some information on the new story I will be releasing please let me know in the comment! Now to what Rin means. So once the new story is released the schedule will change. On Monday's I will upload a chapter for this story on Wednesday I will upload a chapter for (A Trialed Life) and on Fridays I will upload a chapter for the new story. So I hope you all will be okay with all of this and I hope you all enjoy this story!"

A/n sits down slightly out of breathe " Wow that was a lot, well then lets get into this chapter!" Rin glares at A/n "About time!"

"Also one more thing! This is a Disclaimer there is talk about suicide and self harm be forewarned. If you do not want to read those things please go to the next chapter once it is released. Please forgive me on this it will be used to help understand the main character more."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rin's POV:

The sun was shining through the windows of Y/n's house, Shinji and I took turns staying up checking on Y/n of course Shinji let me sleep first and woke me up around four in the morning so he could get some rest.

Everything that has happened has been a lot for all of us, but out of all of us Y/n has dealt with most of it. He has been hurt twice now, killed two masters and killed one of the servants himself. He is truly amazing but he is also scary but mostly he is stubborn. He doesn't watch over his own health he just wants to end all of this and I think without me or Shinji he would have died already or... He only is getting hurt so much because of us...

I walked out of the kitchen with my cup coffee trying not to think anymore negative thoughts. I sat on the couch across from the one Y/n laid sleeping. I had taken a sip of my coffee before I looked over at him and I couldn't help but smile as I watched him sleep.

He looked so peaceful sleeping like his wounds weren't even there, though they surely were. He might be able to walk around when he wakes up but he wont be able to fight at all or his wounds will open up again and they might kill him.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Lancer sat next to me looking at her master "Your drawn to him aren't you miss Tohsaka."What type of question is that! I sighed and placed my coffee down on the coffee table and continued to look at him "There is something about him that I just can't understand. He is so scary and dangerous, but I'm not scared of him I want to know more about him but he won't let me in... Honestly yes, I am drawn to him. I don't exactly know what started it all, though."

Lancer let out a little chuckle as she leaned back to get comfortable "Indeed no one will ever fully understand anything about him but out of everyone I feel like you will be the one to know more then anyone else about him."

Her words they captivated me, was she trying to tell me something about Y/n and me? Maybe she is just trying to trick me, but I do wonder?

My attention was brought back as I heard Y/n grunt a bit, guess he is finally awake. I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder "Hey go slow and take it easy."

Y/n's POV:

I finally get to wake up from sleeping but I can hardly move because my entire back feels like its burning but I need to move and do something or I'm going to go crazy!

"Hey go slow and take it easy" wow Rin wasn't yelling at me for trying to sit up well that's a way to start today I guess. After a few minutes of struggling, I was finally sitting up, my feet touching the cold floor it was nice where the rest of my body felt like I was melting. "Morning..." Was the only thing I could muster up to say.

I felt like hell. I was in a horrible physical state and even my mental state was starting to collapse on me... Why now of all times.

"How do you feel" Rin leaned closer to me with a concerned look on her face, oh what a question that was...

"I don't know I feel like rainbows and sunshine!" She jumped a bit from my outburst, great going idiot... "Sorry... to be honest I'm in a lot of pain and just don't feel good... So sorry for going off."

Things were silent after I had apologized though it was expected I was being a jerk even though she is showing she cares. Wait! Why the hell does she care? She broke me out of my thoughts as she sat next to me and pulled my face up gently to meet hers.

Her Aqua eyes were beautiful, they had me in a trance until she spoke up "I understand you don't need to apologize I may not know to you well or for to long but I know being around others is not your strongest ability."

She doesn't even know anything about me, yet she is helping me so much why? Why does someone actually care about me? I've done nothing but hurt others and keep myself distant from everyone... So why now does someone actually care...

Shortly after she said what she did she removed her hands from my face and I let it fall a bit covering my eyes with my hair and looking down at the couch "why..."

"Why what?" She was confused I could hear it in her voice it was difficult to focus on her question, my head was filled with so many images of my past, so many voices that have haunted me for a very long time.

Pathetic

Weak

Coward!

You'll only get those around you killed.

Just Die

Run like you always have

Why do they always show up when I finally see a small piece of hope... Why is what they say so true though.. Why can't I ever do anything right, why do those around me always have to..... Die.

"Y/n are you okay? What are you talking about?"My head was still down I couldn't fully understand what was going on outside of my head, Rin's words were there but I couldn't connect them. The only thing that I could understand was everything wrong with me, every reason I had to just die. Maybe I should have let Saber kill me the other night or even let her master kill me.

"Just leave me alone..." I don't know why I said that but it also didn't seem like I said them either, though I know I did once I felt Rin scoot back against the arm of the couch.

I struggled to stand up and Lancer tried to help me but something just broke inside of me everything just came out.

"Leave me be! I don't need your help! Just leave me alone."

I heard Lancer click her tongue at me but unlike Rin she was not afraid to speak her mind.

"You say you don't need my help then why did you summon me?! Why do you rely on the alliance between Rin and Shinji? You want us to leave you alone, you'll only get yourself killed."

Hearing the words of getting myself killed made me laugh a bit and I finally raised my head to look at Lancer and Rin. "Good I'm tired of living anyway." I took a few steps towards the door, but I stumbled a bit and had to stop and lean against the wall.

"What! Are you crazy? Why do you say that?!" Rin was now on her feet and trying to understand what I'm talking about. Right now I don't even know what I'm saying but it all feels right, hearing that I should be dead just feels right.

"Am I crazy? Hmm probably and to the part of why I said what I did It's because its how I feel. So do me one of two things. Either kill me or leave me alone so I can die elsewhere."

The room fell silent from what I said though my mind was still going, soon it was the only thing I could hear once again.

Yes Die

We Will feed On your Soul

End it all

You Don't Belong anywhere

You deserve No Mercy!

In an instant everything in my head went silent as I feel to the ground. I don't know what happened, but my face stings I can even taste a bit of blood. I looked up and saw Rin was just standing there with tears in her eyes and her hand raised to where I presume I was standing.

"You idiot! You think you deserve to die for what! You saved me and have helped me, and Shinji stay alive! I think you deserve to live because you have done nothing that I have seen worth you dying over! No get over yourself and snap out of it!"

I couldn't blink or even move I was just staring at her wide eyed. Is she right? Do I actually deserve to live?

NO!!! You Must Die for your Sins!

Yeah that's right all my sins lead to me dying... NO I need to live I need to protect those I care about. How can I do that if I'm dead, I will only be putting their life in more danger if I die. I must live no matter how many sins I have, they will always and forever follow me but they can wait till I choose to die.

"Your partially right" I got back on my feet even though I was in a lot more pain then before and looked at Rin in the eyes.

"You don't know what I have done in the past to deserve to die but your right that I need to live. To many things I need to do and a few of those things is to protect those I care about. Thanks Rin."

She had the look of so many emotions at once, but she gave a faint smile "At least your back to your normal self."

I wouldn't say I was back to my normal self but I'm at least back to being who I should be now. I took a step closer to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders and hugged her "Thank you Rin."

It took her a second to hug back but she laughed a bit "Idiot."

We still had so much ahead of us to deal with but first I need to heal these wounds, I cant protect anyone in this state.

I removed my arms from Rin and looked over at Lancer "I'm sorry Lancer... I wasn't acting myself, but you were right I do need your help."I looked back over at Rin "I need help from all of you."

Lancer just smiled at me and nodded her head and Rin's cheeks got a little bit red as she nodded as well.

No more letting my past control me its time I got my head back onto what is most import and the only way I can do that is by living and moving on and destroying this Grail so the Greater Grail can be summoned.

I made a promise a long time ago I never forgot it but at the same time my eyes were clouded so I couldn't remember it. I will never forget that promise and I will keep it no matter what it cost me.

I'm on my way for you, just wait a bit longer.


	18. End

"Hello everyone, so you might be a bit curious to this chapter. Well the reason its called the end is because I'm done writing it... I loved working on it but there was no feed back... There were no comments no votes nothing. So I am deciding to not work on it anymore as of right now. I will leave it posted and if in the future it gets views and people ask to bring it back then I might but as of right now I/m done writing it. I'm sorry but I don't want to work on something that is not getting feed back at all. It sucks for me to even say that because I sound like a greedy jerk."

"So let me explain why I wanted the feed back. I'm a new writer yeah I know not all my work will be good and there will be people that don't like it but then there might be some that do, but my self confidence is pretty low it took a lot to even get the courage to write anything and post it but I did and I loved it. But feedback helps me know if you all like it or not... And without any type of feed back I just don't have the confidence to work on this anymore... I will still be writing but not this one. I still have my RWBY FF (A Trialed Life)."

"The reason I am still writing that one is because it actually is getting feedback. I have had people tell me they like it and they want more. So I will keep working on that one and also soon I will be working on my other new story as well, and I'll do the same thing I did with this one if later down the road it doesn't get feedback I'll stop working on it too. So I am truly sorry but maybe someday I will come back to this."

"Well I hope you all are doing well and continue to do well, bye..."

"So as you may be reading this I realize I made a mistake I posted this chapter on the main site I write on and that is Wattpad and this chapter of saying im done with this was posted on Feb 25 of 2020 and I forgot to post it on here.... I am so sorry for those of you who have been trying to figure out what happened."

"But this post still stands I am done writing The Lost Grail until I can get more feedback and people asking me to bring it back. I hope you do all understand."


End file.
